Scarlet Stains
by darkcat77
Summary: The feisty assassin, known as Eclipse, has been piling up the bodies. It has captured the attention of Koenma, and he recruits the spirit detectives to find her.
1. Chapter 1

~..~ these symbols mean thoughts.

"My real name is Scarlet." She stated coldly as she took her dagger to slit the man's throat.

Little was known of the assassin Eclipse. Nobody knew her real name. At least nobody that was still alive. The only time she revealed it, was if her victim asked. It was a cruel taunt she found amusement in. When on a mission, she always dressed in black leather with silver markings up and down the suit. It fit her lean body well, and showed every curve. These details were hidden because of the baggy cloak she wore over it to hide her weapons.

She stared at the lifeless body with striking silver eyes for a moment, before walking into the shadows. Being half dark demon, half cat demon had its perks. As long as she worked in shadow, she was able to slip away un-noticed after a kill. The cat part of her allowed her to see fairly well in the dark. Killing was made easy with her demon abilities.

She appeared at the nearest park. Her reward was hidden at the bottom of a large tree near a numbered bench. To avoid being found, she had her rewards delivered to a different spot in a park every time. She scanned the area cautiously before grabbing the bag and disappearing into the shadows again. Once she arrived to her small cabin outside the city, she sat on her deep red sofa to check the contents of the bag. Her domestic cat, Artemis, came up to sit in her lap while she counted. Satisfied, she decided it was time to sleep.

_In Spirit World_

"Alright Binky Breath, why are we being called again? We are done doing your insignificant cases, just so your father will not lock you up or something". Yusuke yelled as he came into the office.

Ignoring the comment, Koenma began, "This is far from insignificant, Yusuke. Now sit down and listen."

Yusuke was annoyed but sat down beside Kurama anyway. Kuwabara was in a chair beside them, and Hiei was as far away as possible, near the window. All listened as Koenma explained about an assassin named Eclipse. She was getting out of hand and needed to be brought in.

"What do we know of this assassin?" Kurama asked.

"Very little, I'm afraid. We do know that she is located in a large city called Seacove, and has killed countless humans, and even some lower demons. She is, also, able to use the shadows to her advantage. We assume she can hide her energy, since no one has been able to locate her. So, you guys will have to be careful". Koenma continued as a picture came onto a screen of Seacove.

"How are we expected to find one assassin in a city that big"? asked Kuwabara.

"Well, our informants have narrowed down the range, so you will not be looking through the entire city. I don't care how you get it done, just bring her in". Koenma sounded annoyed as he showed a second picture of the area.

Yusuke chimed in now, "Leave it to you to give us a case with absolutely nothing to go on. We need a portal so we can get this over with".

Hiei gave Koenma a glare as he walked through the portal with the rest of the team. He had been bored lately with the ridiculous cases Koenma had sent them on. At least this one seemed like it could get interesting.

_In the forest close to Scarlet's cabin. After noon._

Scarlet was admiring a huge rose in one of the forest bushes. She would never admit it, but she had a fondness for flowers, particularly if they were red. Actually, anything red attracted her attention. She was about to enter a clearing to start training, but she heard a strange noise. Up in the safety of the trees shadows, she could see a portal and 4 guys walking out of it. Scarlet hid her energy and studied them closely. One was really tall and had orange hair. He looked like a strange Elvis impersonator. One was tall and had dark hair with grease in it. He looked like he was in charge, and seemed to be half human. The other two were demons, which interested Scarlet. One was taller with long red hair. The other was about her height with dark spiky hair. He was the only one that carried a visible weapon.

~Well, this is a different kind of group. ~ she thought.

"According to the map, we are just outside Seacove. How do you think we should start Kurama?" greasy hair asked.

The demon with red hair said, "We should probably talk to our sources to see if anyone knows anything about hiring Eclipse. Then we can narrow things down from there."

~Ok, the one with the gorgeous red hair is Kurama. Why would they be looking for me? They better not go near my cabin. ~

"Alright, we will split up. Kuwabara and I will go to Senko's place to see what he has dug up. You and Hiei can go to….uh….whatever your contact's name was again." Greasy hair spoke.

Hiei grunted, but that was the only sound he made before beginning to leave with Kurama.

~Hmm, so Kuwabara is the human. Hiei is the other demon with the spiky hair. Interesting. I wonder who these contacts are and what they could possibly know about me. Better check these guys out.

Scarlet decided to find out who the demon's contact was first. She stealthily followed the two demons known as Kurama and Hiei. She was in the trees when they stopped to knock on the door of a little white house. Unfortunately, hearing was one trait she did not inherit from her cat demon side. Scarlet would have to get closer to the house to hear anything. She did not want to chance actually going into the house, in case these demons were more powerful than she thought. If they could sense her, she could be in trouble. She decided the oak tree shadows in the yard would work. There was a window that she could use, but only the informant could be seen from her angle. From there she was able to hear parts of the conversation.

"It is great to see ya guys again. What brings ya to this neck of the woods eh?" A gruff voice said. This guy was definitely a demon. He was a real low level, though. He was not hiding his horns and huge nose while at home.

"We were hoping to get some information on an assassin named Eclipse. Can you fill us in?" that was definitely Kurama. As far as you knew, Hiei could only grunt.

"Eclipse, eh? Mmmm, nobody who encounters that one ever lives to tell about it. But, there are rumors floatin about that she was spotted in Caisa Park. Prob'ly pickin up her dough for her latest kill, uh.

~Crap. How did you get sloppy enough to let someone see you? Stupid, stupid! ~

Hiei came into view then. He seemed like he was looking out the window for an enemy. His hand was placed on the hilt of his katana.

~Keep your cool, Scarlet. He probably sensed your mood change a second ago. Concentrate on staying hidden. ~

"Do you know if they followed her to any other place"? Kurama asked while watching Hiei closely.

"Eh, no. Rumor is she dis'peared. Right then and there. There was nothin to follow after." Gruff voice said again.

A ringing noise sounded. Kurama answered the communicator and it was Yusuke.

"We have to wait to meet Senko at some club later tonight. Have you found anything out yet?" Yusuke's voice could be heard.

"We have a little to go on. We will meet you at Caisa Park to explain" said Kurama.

"See you there then" Yusuke's voice could be heard again.

"Shall we leave Hiei"? Kurama came into view through the window.

"Hn.." was all that he said.

~Does that guy ever speak? Guess I will be making a trip to Caisa Park again. Can't have these guys tracking me back to my cabin somehow. ~

Gruff voice called out as they were leaving, "You know where to come if ya ever need anything. Be careful with that one eh"?

"Thank you. We will be sure to do that". Kurama called back.

They walked a ways down the road before Kurama spoke. "Did you sense something back there, Hiei"?

"We were being watched. It was there and then it was gone." Hiei finally spoke.

Looking around, Kurama said, "Hmm, we best stay on guard. If it is the assassin, she may know we are trying to find her."

_A couple hours later_

~They should be getting here soon. I need to find this Senko person and silence him. Especially if he is able to get information on me. I could not do anything about the demon the other two talked to. Not while they were close, anyway. But soon…

Scarlet was broken out of her thoughts as she noticed the 4 guys from earlier meet up. It was evening by this time and starting to get dark. She heard Yusuke mention the name of the club they were meeting Senko at. That was all she needed. She intended to go dressed as a human and meet these guys, and their informant.

Once she got to her cabin, she fed Artemis and began to change clothes. She put on black leather pants, a blood red top that fit perfectly, and black, thick heeled boots to match. She let her black hair out of the tight braid it was normally in and it fell to her mid-back. She finished by doing her make-up, and adding a black ribbon necklace with a silver cat charm. It was the only thing she had left from her past life with her family.

~Oops, can't forget to hide my ears. That would draw some attention~ she thought as she used shadows to hide her ears. The last thing she did was put her normal fighting clothes into a bag to take with her. She had a feeling tonight could turn out ugly.

_Later that night_

Loud music could be heard for blocks. Scarlet waited in a corner table for the guys to show up. She scanned the crowd for someone that might be Senko, but did not see anyone by themselves. She noticed two of the guys come in; Kuwabara and the greasy haired one.

~Wonder where the other two are~

Scarlet got up to go to the bar, making sure the two boys saw her as she went. Kuwabara's mouth dropped open, and the other just stared wide eyed. She got to the bar and sat at a stool.

"Dark Nightmare, but hold the Kahlua and Goldschlager" Scarlet ordered.

The bartender gave her a weird look, started to say something, but then thought better of it. A minute later, he handed her the glass of milk. She took a sip and noticed greasy hair guy was sitting beside her.

"Hi" he said. "How are you tonight?"

"I am doing just fine". She gave a flirty smile while she spoke. "You?"

"Much better since I found you." He winked.

~Seriously…I figured this would be painful, but wow. ~

"Aww, you act like you have been trying to find someone for a while now." She smirked.

"Well, actually…." But he was interrupted by Hiei. "Surely you aren't spilling your guts to this pathetic stranger, Yusuke." Hiei snarled.

~He speaks! Yusuke, huh? Where have I heard that name before? And, who the hell does he think he is calling pathetic? ~

Scarlet turned to glare at Hiei, but was taken back a little when she stared into red eyes. He also looked a little stunned, but he instantly regained his composure and told Yusuke to move. Yusuke turned before he left and said, "Wait, I didn't catch your name!"

"I didn't throw it". She said slyly and walked toward her corner table. Yusuke and Hiei went to the group and began a conversation. She still did not see anyone with them so she began wondering.

~My gosh, I love those eyes. Ugh, don't think like that. These guys are obviously your new enemy. Plus, he just called you pathetic. Where the hell is this Senko guy?~

Scarlet decided the best way to find out, would be to go talk to the guys. She waited until they looked more relaxed. Well, except Hiei. He was so tense you could use him as a concrete wall. Scarlet, walked over to the table, looked at Yusuke and said, "If you still care to find out my name, you've got to come dance with me."

"Hell yea," he grinned. "Let's go."

Hiei gave Scarlet a lethal glare, but she only smirked in return.

"Fine group you are with. Especially that one." she said as they both started to dance to a slow beat.

"Oh, Hiei. Yea, you get used to him after a while. He can be intense" Yusuke said.

"Why did he have to drag you away?" she asked, hoping to speed this up.

"We had to discuss some things is all" he stated plainly. "So, about that name?"

~Hmm, let's play this up a bit shall we…..~

Scarlet started to chuckle. "You do not give up easily, do you? There is only one person around here that knows my name. He is a good friend of mine, but I doubt you would know him."

"Try me" He challenged.

With a glint in her grey eyes, she said, "His name is Senko, but I have not seen him tonight."

"No kidding? I just saw him out back. I bet we can find him real quick" he said confidently.

~Crap. They have already talked to him. Better find out what the information was..~

"Really now? Well, maybe I need to see him first to make you sweat it out a little bit. I do not give my name out to just anyone" she explained.

"You are going to torture me that way?" Yusuke said with a pleading look.

"Yes, I am. Play by my rules, and I promise you will get something more than a name tonight" Scarlet smiled seductively.

Yusuke's expression lit up. "Alright, I will be waiting"

Scarlet went out the front door and into the alley beside the club to get her cloak. In the back of the building were two men. One was short, fat, and had a cane. The other was young, fairly tall, and did not look interested in anything around him.

Scarlet walked out in her normal caped outfit. "Which one of you is Senko?" she said coolly.

"Uh, that would be me, uh… madam. And you are?" The short, fat man replied.

" I am glad you asked" she said as she threw two daggers. Both landed in the two men's hearts.

The young man was instantly killed. Senko was still barely alive. Groaning, Senko looked up into the striking silver eyes of his killer and asked, "What.. did I do?"

"Why are a team of boys looking into Eclipse? What did you tell them? " Scarlet asked coldly.

Coughing, he sputtered, "I don't know. Lord Koenma must have sent them to find her. I did not have anything to report, except she may live in a cabin near the outskirts."

~Koenma!? How could I forget? Yusuke is the spirit detective. Crap, and I let them get this close to me! I need to leave.~

"You should never have told them that information! Oh, and by the way…my name is Scarlet" she whispered as she plunged her dagger deeper into his heart.

"Spirit gun!" was a yell from behind you. It barely missed as you melted into a shadow behind a huge dumpster. The blast hit the side of an old building and left a large hole.

~That could have done some damage.~

"We know you are here. Come out and face us." Kuwabara challenged.

"Yea, Eclipse! You can't keep hiding forever." Yusuke yelled.

Scarlet came out of the shadows to look at the 4 boys. "I guess I do not need an introduction then. How did you boys find me?"

"You forgot to keep your emotions in check. Hiei was able to sense you like he did earlier today." Kurama explained.

~Hmm, so he did know I was there. Great…~

"You are coming with us. Alive or dead, it doesn't matter too much at the moment." Yusuke claimed.

Scarlet laughed. "I go where I want, when I want. Sorry, but tonight I already have plans."

Kuwabara charged suddenly, surprising Scarlet. He was unable to catch her, though, as she melted into the shadows again. Hiei had his katana drawn and Kurama had a whip in his hand.

"How are we supposed to get someone who can become a shadow?" Kuwabara asked, obviously frustrated.

Scarlet laughed again. "It does make things difficult doesn't it?"

Kurama then struck at the wall with his whip. Thorns came ripping into Scarlet's left arm. She was pulled out of the shadows and was so shocked at this, she did not see Hiei coming. He was behind her in a flash, holding his blade to her throat.

~Well this just got interesting. He is way too quick for me. Won't be making that mistake again.~

Kurama's whip was around her waist in no time. He pulled enough to where the thorns started to dig in, then said, "I believe you have lost."

Scarlet was knocked unconscious by the hilt of Hiei's katana. Kurama left the whip where it was.

"How did you know where to strike Kurama? All I ever saw were shadows" Kuwabara asked.

"It takes a close eye, but you can see a slight difference in the color of the shadows she is hiding in. If she had not laughed when she did, I may never have noticed." He explained.

"I will grab these two bodies. Portal!" Yusuke called out. They stepped into the portal to take their prisoner to Koenma.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter 2. ~..~ still means thoughts Recap: Scarlet was just captured by the team and taken to Koenma.

Scarlet awoke to voices. She kept her eyes closed and tried to stay still to listen.

"She killed Senko and his apprentice right there in the alley. We didn't sense her until it was too late" Kurama's voice was sad as he spoke.

"What do you plan to do with her now Koenma. She obviously has no problem killing innocent people, and cannot be trusted" Yusuke bitterly said.

To your surprise, Hiei spoke next. "The onna is awake"

~Isn't he observant? He keeps complicating things for me.~

Scarlet slowly opened her eyes because the room was bright. There were four lights shining directly on her to avoid shadows being formed. She was still wound up in Kurama's whip and bound to a chair. She turned to look at Hiei, who was near a window. He stared back with a look of disdain. She returned his look with a hard glare, then turned her eyes to the others. She recognized three, but there was a tiny man in a chair with a pacifier in his mouth. She raised her eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Eclipse, I presume." Koenma stated, waiting for a response.

Scarlet decided to speak this time, "Koenma. I was expecting the ruler of spirit world to be a little… taller."

A vein formed on Koenma's forehead as he said, "You realize you should be sentenced to death for your actions?"

"Hmm" was all Scarlet mumbled.

"However, I have a proposal for you. You will be helping my team find other assassins and killers. You are one of the best, and therefore know the skills others like you have" he stated.

"If I say no?" she asked.

"You will be sentenced to live in a fully lit room for the rest of your life. I understand as a shadow user, you will grow weaker each day you have no shadow to depend on. "

~How are they getting this information? It is true, though. It would be miserable having to live in constant light. I would die much sooner than I want. I have never worked with a team before. This is going to be, well…different.. ~

Scarlet stared hard at Koenma. He could see her eyes changing from the soft grey to a harder silver color. Sweat started to form on his forehead and he got a little more nervous. "I agree" she finally said.

"Koenma, you have got to be out of your mind! She will just kill us all in our sleep!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I might suggest we think more about this, too" Kurama added.

Annoyed, Koenma yelled, "Have you and Hiei forgotten the chance I gave you to turn things around, after stealing those artifacts?"

Kurama lowered his head and looked at the floor, "Yes, I guess this is just as fair."

Realizing there was nothing else they could do, the others agreed. Koenma told everyone they would be staying at Genkai's temple. She was on an extended trip and would not be there. Koenma also warned Scarlet he would not hesitate to send her to the light room if she caused a problem, or tried to escape. All 5 of them went through a portal and entered a forest. In front of them was what seemed to be an unending stairway.

"Why can't he put the portal at the top of the stairs?" Yusuke complained.

Nobody said anything as they started to climb the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara went first. Kurama was walking close to Scarlet, and Hiei trailed behind to watch.

"Well, I guess you are sort of part of the team now" Kurama tried to open up a conversation.

"Being part of a team means the members trust you. I can tell you now, that is not the case here." Scarlet replied. "I am curious, though, as to what Koenma was talking about when he said he gave you and Hiei another chance."

"That is a long story. Let's just say we could have been sentenced to death as well, but Koenma decided we were worth the risk. That makes me think he saw something in you that was worth a risk, as well" Kurama said.

"Hmm" was all Scarlet said.

They had reached the top of the stairs. Scarlet was pleasantly surprised to see a temple. There were small gardens spread throughout, and the view of the forest around it was beautiful.

"Do you all live here?" Scarlet asked Kurama.

"Well, Genkai lets us stay quite often to train. She has been leaving more and more lately. It is sometimes easier just to come here then go back to our homes" He told her.

Yusuke turned to Scarlet, "We will start training in the morning to learn all your assassin tricks. We will not hesitate to kill you if you try anything funny other than during training. Got it?"

"Let's get something straight. I do not take orders from you or anyone else. I have given my word to stay and reveal my methods, and I am not the type to go back on that. After you have learned everything, I cannot promise anything more" she retorted back.

"Wow, she sounds just like the shrimp" Kuwabara came in. Hiei gave a death glare as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama went into the temple. Scarlet turned to Hiei.

"So, Mr. Mysterious…do you ever have anything to say?" she asked him.

"Hn" was his reply before jumping into the trees and taking off.

~Guess that answers that question. At least Kurama is giving me some sort of chance. It may not be completely unbearable to stay here. ~

She decided to go inside to see where she would be sleeping. Kurama was nowhere to be seen, but Kuwabara and Yusuke were watching tv. She just asked Kuwabara.

With fear in his eyes, Kuwabara pointed down a hallway.

"Do you think you can be a little more descriptive?" Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I will show you" Yusuke sighed.

He lead you down the hallway and opened the door to one of the rooms. "Hiei's room is across from yours. Mine, Kurama's and Kuwabara's rooms are on the other side of the temple down the west hall."

"Hmm" she said as she walked into the room. It was actually nice. There was a large bed with a black and silver comforter set. The curtains were red and silver, and there was a red window couch on the opposite wall with a great view. It reminded her of home. "Wait, home! I have to go get Artemis!"

Scarlet rushed out of the room so quick the hood on her cloak came down. She was in the living area in a flash and grabbing Yusuke's arm. "I have to go back to my cabin!" she yelled.

Both he and Kuwabara's eyes were wide and their mouths hung open.

"What the hell are you staring at? I have a cat that I have to get to now!" she screamed.

Kurama came into the room at this time, and was stunned as well.

"Tell me what is going on" she calmly said. Her eyes were starting to change as she grew angrier.

"Isn't that the girl you were talking to at the club Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.

~What? Oh no...~

Scarlet realized her hood had come down and she still looked like a human. The shadows were still hiding her cat ears as well.

"You? You were that girl? I….I mean…how in the…" Yusuke stuttered.

"What he is trying to say is, we did not expect this." Kurama stated.

Hiei came flying in all of a sudden with his katana drawn. His eyes widened when he saw Scarlet.

"Ok, I get it. I fooled you by looking like a human in the club. It is what assassins do. Lesson one, always stay one step or more ahead of your enemy, now complete. I have to go back home, now!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Why would you need to do that?" Kurama asked.

"I have to go get my cat." She said calmly. Her eyes were bright silver now.

Kuwabara chimed in, "Did you guys see her eyes change color?"

~Seriously, there is a cat in danger here and you are focused on my eye color…~

"We are not allowed to let you go home. We can go get your cat for you if you let us know where to go." Kurama offered.

"Just tell Koenma I have to get my clothes and the rest of my stuff. I would have to go home eventually anyway. Just let me get my cat." She said.

Yusuke started laughing. Hysterical laughing.

Scarlet started to move toward Yusuke, "What are you laughing about, you…" but she was interrupted by Hiei's blade against her back.

~How the hell can he move that fast without me realizing he is there!?~

"You are supposed to be Eclipse, the feared assassin, and you are worried about a cat?" Yusuke said between laughs. Kuwabara started laughing along, then realized she was talking about a cat. He had a cat of his own.

"Wait. Let her get her cat guys. That's not funny." He said.

"We will have to accompany you if you leave here. It is the best we can do." Kurama sighed.

~Im stuck here for a while now anyway, who cares about the cabin?~

"Okay, fine. Just, let's go now."

_Back at the cabin_

Hiei and Kurama were the ones to watch Scarlet. She was packing up her clothes, weapons, and anything else she could find to take. Both raised their eyebrows when she pulled out all her reward money. Shortly after, though, Artemis decided to purr against Hiei's leg. He was just as shocked as Scarlet was, it seemed.

"He doesn't get to see anybody but me. I can't believe he is doing that." Scarlet said wide-eyed.

She leaned down to grab Artemis. As she rose up again, her grey eyes met red ones. He smelled like cedar, just thrown on a fire. ~Gosh, he smells good. Why did his eyes have to be red? Ugh, my weakness is red.~

She looked away quickly and said, "I have everything I need."

*Hiei's POV*

~I can't believe we had to come down here for a worthless animal. Imagine, the great assassin being attached to such a creature. Ok, that is a lot of reward money. Hn.. she has a few weapons. I better stay on guard.~

~What the…why is this creature rubbing up against my leg?

"He doesn't get to see anybody but me. I can't believe he is doing that." Eclipse said wide-eyed.

~She must be coming to get her creature. Her eyes are changing again. Why is it so hard for me to look away? Just look away already. Get away from me!~

"I have everything I need." She said.

"Hn" Hiei replied. ~Kurama is giving me one of those, 'I know something' looks. What does he want now?~

"You got your creature, let's go." Hiei snorted.

*Scarlet's POV*

"You got your creature, let's go." Hiei snorted.

"That creature is called a cat." Scarlet replied with a glare.

"Hn" was the reply.

The group left through the portal and went back to the bottom of the stairs at Genkai's. Hiei immediately ran off into the forest.

"Does he always run off? What is his deal?" Scarlet asked.

"Hiei? Yes, he is a bit of a loner. However, when he is needed most he is always there. He has had a rough life. Trust does not come easily for him" Kurama said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Hmm" she mumbled. ~Well, that makes two of us.~

Other than the occasional mew from Artemis, they walked in silence the rest of the way up the stairs. Kurama turned to her as they got to the top and said, "Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes."

Scarlet nodded, and went into the temple to her room. She let Artemis go and he went straight to the window couch. ~Just what I was thinking, Artemis. ~ She went over to the couch and sat to enjoy the view. It was dark now, and the stars were coming out. ~Must be a new moon since I do not see it anywhere~ She removed the shadows on her ears, then grabbed her bag to get some of her clothes out. ~No point in staying in this cloak since they have already seen me. Plus, I am sure someone will comment on my visible ears once I go down.~ She decided a pair of blue jeans and her black top with silver markings would do for now. Again, she unbraided her black hair and let it fall down her back in waves. She finally saw she had a bathroom connected to her room as well. She had been in such a hurry earlier, she had not noticed. She took her bag in and started unpacking some of her things.

There was a knock at her door. "Dinner is ready" Kurama's voice was heard.

She opened the door. His expression changed dramatically. "Umm, you look much different."

"Well, I figured leaving the cloak on was pointless. You guys will be the first to get to know me" she smirked.

"I see. For what it is worth, I like this version better than the cloaked one" he admitted.

"Hmm" she mumbled. "So, dinner?"

"Um, yes. Please follow me." He stumbled.

When they went into the kitchen, Yusuke and Kuwabara were gulping down food.

"No manners at all. Why am I not surprised?" Scarlet sneered.

Both of them started choking when they saw her. "You have cat ears?" they said in unison.

~Points for me. I knew the ears would be an issue.~

"How many things can you hide from us?" Kuwabara asked, while wiping some food off his face.

"Lesson number two, never reveal everything to your enemies immediately, complete." Scarlet chuckled a little.

"So, what are you exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"I am a demon." She said matter of factly.

"Thank you…I meant what type. I have not met a demon that can melt into shadows before. Now we know you have cat ears." He continued.

"As I said earlier, I am not one for revealing everything about myself. " she retorted.

"You can tell us. We can learn a lot from each other, if you decide to let us in." Kurama softly said.

"Hmm, I think I will eat now." Scarlet replied.

Kurama sighed and the other two went back to pigging out. ~Wonder where Hiei is. He has to be hungry by now.~ A few minutes went by as she started eating her food. It was some of the best food she had had in a long time.

"Ah, Kurama you outdid yourself again. The food was great." Yusuke said patting his belly.

"Wait, you are the one that cooked this?" Scarlet asked.

Kurama smiled as he said, "Yes. I enjoy preparing food."

"Hmm….well, I have not had food like it in a very long time." She complimented.

"I will take that as a compliment, uh….hmm." he stopped at the end.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I am not sure what to call you. Can you tell us your actual name?" he asked.

~Oh no. I obviously can't kill them. Do I tell them my real name? This messes with everything I have done for years. Ugh…~

Kurama noticed the turmoil in her eyes. He took a mental note of this and said, "We can wait if you need. We will just call you Eclipse."

~He is so nice. Why does he have to be this nice? I really don't want to go by Eclipse though…~

"Scarlet. My real name is Scarlet." She felt like a huge burden was lifted from her chest as she admitted this. There was no throat slitting, or stabbing. Just a confession.

"Ha ha! She opened up a little. We might can stand to live in this place with you after all." Yusuke shouted.

"Hmm. Good to know." She glared.

Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room. Scarlet continued to eat, while Kurama was washing their dishes. A door was heard closing and shortly after, Hiei walked in. When he saw Scarlet, his eyes widened. He immediately regained his emotionless expression, though. Scarlet finished with her food, as Hiei grabbed the other plate on the table. She glanced at him before getting up and taking her plate to Kurama. Hiei watched as she left the room.

"You find her interesting, don't you Hiei? Kurama smiled.

"Don't try to fox your way into my mind. She is nothing more than someone to babysit." He growled.

Kurama chuckled, " If that is the case, why do you watch her so closely?"

" I do not trust her, and if you had a brain, you would not either." He retorted.

"Fair enough...fair enough." He chuckled again.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Scarlet went to Genkai's temple with the guys. She is the new advisor/ trainer on assassin cases for the team.

_Sometime after midnight. Scarlet's dream_

** Scarlet was young. About 7 years old. Something was wrong with her father. He was a darkness demon who, at one time, was involved in an assassins guild. He left them when he met her mother, the cat demon. Everyone seemed to be rushing and trying to get things packed.

"We have to leave now. The guild will be coming soon. They have found out about Scarlet. We cannot let them have her", she heard her father say as she came into the living room.

"Daddy, who is coming after me?" she started to cry.

"My darling, nobody is coming after you. We will not let them get to you. Now go upstairs and grab your things, ok." He said calmly.

She rushed upstairs and started to pack. The last thing she grabbed was her black ribbon necklace with the cat charm when she heard a loud noise and a scream downstairs.

Dream ends**

Scarlet shot up out of bed. She had to think for a second about where she was. Once she remembered, she lay back down, sighing. Artemis meowed, and came over to lie on her stomach. She began remembering and thinking as she slowly drifted off again.

~That dream again. Why do I keep having that same dream about that day?~

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei had taken a night watch from a tree outside Scarlet's window. He could sense her emotions as she was dreaming.

~What kind of dream would cause this much chaos? Why do I even care right now?~

He saw her shoot out of bed. She had confusion all over her face, and her eyes were that same silver they had been when they were fighting.

~Such hypnotizing eyes. She must be using them to make me this way. I think they will need to be cut out of her skull.~

He watched as she calmed down and went to lie in her bed again. He listened as her breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep again.

~Beautiful. Ugh! Stop thinking like that. I have to go kill something…~

_Early morning_

Yusuke barged into Scarlet's room. "Wake up! We got training to do! Woah!"

Scarlet had a death glare on her face as she manipulated the shadows in her room to pin Yusuke to the ceiling. Once he was stuck, she turned over in her bed and hid her head under the pillow. Kurama and Kuwabara came in after hearing his screams. When they saw Yusuke, they both started laughing.

"Make her get me down from here. What are these things made of, anyway?" he cried for help. "Get out of that bed, Scarlet!"

Scarlet was a little shocked to hear her name. She had not heard it said out loud by anyone since she was with her family. She was also not a morning person.

"I will kill you, Yusuke." She threatened from under the pillow.

"Trust me, you don't need any more beauty sleep. We told you we had to train. Now let me down!" he screamed.

With a wave of her hand, the shadows went back and he fell to the floor. The other two erupted into laughter again.

"I believe there is a lesson to be learned here Yusuke." Kurama chuckled. "We should leave. Scarlet, breakfast is ready whenever you are."

"Humph" was the only sound she made as they left the room. Kuwabara was still trying to keep from laughing.

As they walked down the hall, she could hear Yusuke say, "Yea, yea. Laugh it up. I'm sure you will find yourself in those shadows sometime soon. Then who will be laughing?"

Scarlet rolled back over and pushed the pillow off her head. She had never been a breakfast person. Mostly because she always woke up after noon. She decided to get up and finish unpacking her bags. That took about an hour. Then she went to shower and change into her fighting outfit. She was in the middle of braiding her hair when there was a knock at the door.

"It is unlocked." She called as she walked out of the bathroom.

Hiei opened the door, but did not come in. ~Well, this is unexpected.~

"The fox wants you to come eat." He said plainly.

~He must mean Kurama. ~

"Well…you actually do speak. I do not eat breakfast. I wake up in time for lunch, normally." She replied.

"Hn…lazy."

"Lazy is hardly the word I would use to describe what I do late at night." She came back.

"What you do with those you pick up at the club is no concern of mine." He smirked, knowing that he hit a nerve.

Scarlet dropped her partly braided hair and went to punch Hiei. He dodged, grabbed her hair, and pinned her into the wall.

"You know good and well, the club isn't what I was referring to. Well, unless you are talking about your friend Senko." She snarled.

"Senko was a fool for getting caught by someone like you." He retorted putting more pressure on her pinned arms.

"What is your problem?" she yelled.

"You came at me, remember, and you failed miserably." He smirked again.

~Arrogant… I will show you misery~

She glared for a second. He could see her eyes changing from grey to light silver. Out of nowhere, something grabbed Hiei's neck and threw him across the room.

He was up instantly and reaching for his katana, when Kurama came in.

"What is going on?" he asked with surprise.

"Hn," was Hiei's reply. "Hmm" was Scarlet's. Both were said at the same time as they watched each other.

"Calm down, both of you. Are you going to eat?" he asked.

"As I told psycho over here, I do not eat breakfast." She pointed at Hiei.

"Oh, I see. Well then we can all head out to the training grounds then. Will you be ready soon?" he tried to break the tension.

She glanced at Kurama, nodded, then said, "Take him with you."

Hiei walked out of the room and into his own. Kurama apologized and closed the door.

~That was fun. Why was that such a rush? ~

A couple minutes later, she was in the kitchen. She could smell the food that had been made. ~Hmm, maybe I could give this breakfast thing a try. That smells great.~

She went to the table and grabbed a few pieces of bacon, then went over to a chair by the window.

Kurama chuckled as he handed her a glass of juice, "I thought you did not eat breakfast?"

"Well, I can't cook to save my life, so if there is someone around who can, why not take advantage of it?" she said with a sly smile.

"Again, I will take that as a compliment," he smiled as he walked over to the sink.

"So, where are these training grounds?" she asked quickly.

"As you walk out the front doors, you will see a trail to your left in the forest. Follow that. The rest of us will be out there shortly." He said.

She left the temple and followed the trail as Kurama said. She could hear noises up ahead, so she stuck to the shadows to see what was going on. She could see Hiei in the clearing doing sword techniques. He sliced completely through a tree, did a back flip, and landed kneeling on one knee.

~Hmm, the little jerk has nice technique. I have never seen him without that cloak thing he is always wearing. The way that shirt fits right up against that firm…woah. Get those thoughts out of your head right now!~

Scarlet came out of the shadows and was immediately greeted by Hiei's katana.

"Well, I will give you one thing…" she started to say as she ran a finger down the blade to push it away, "You are very fast."

"Hn" was the reply, but he left his katana where it was.

Scarlet gave a mocking look, "What? You don't trust me?"

"Hn." He mumbled as he turned to walk away.

Just then, the rest of the group showed up. "Scarlet! We are up first. I am ready to whip your tail!" Yusuke called over.

~It is going to take a long time for me to get used to hearing my name.~

"You have to earn the right to use my name, moron. So far, you have not proved yourself. Let's see what you got." She challenged.

"Fair enough." He stated.

**Hiei's POV**

~Her name is Scarlet? It fits. I wonder when she decided to tell them that information. Hn, lets see if the detective can stand up to her.~

Yusuke ran toward her. He was about to swing a right hook when Scarlet jump flipped over his head. She kicked his back and he stumbled forward.

"You are too slow." She said.

This continued for a few minutes. He would try to hit her somehow, but she would end up dodging.

~She is an assassin, idiot. Why are you going hand to hand?~

Yusuke had pushed her toward a group of trees, when he stepped back and put his hand up in the shape of a gun.

Hiei realized what he was trying to do now. ~Is she going to see that coming?~

"Spirit gun!" he yelled.

Scarlet looked confident and stayed just where she was.

~Move out of the way~

"Move! You will be killed!" Yusuke called.

The blast consumed Scarlet, and left a trail through the trees she had been standing in front of.

Hiei pulled his katana out and yelled, "What did you do you idiot!?"

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke yelled. He was obviously confused.

Hiei noticed Kurama watching a different group of trees. ~Did she get away? She better have for the detectives sake..~

Shadow bonds came flying toward Yusuke. His arms and legs were bound together and he fell face forward into the ground.

"What?" he screamed.

~She is still alive. Why the hell do I care?~

Scarlet walked out and chuckled, "If you really want to hit me, you should not back me into a place where shadows are nearby.

"Noted" said Yusuke. "Can you let me out now?"

"I rather enjoy seeing you bound up." She said seductively, and winked at him.

"Funny, now let me go!" He cried.

She laughed as she waved her hand for the shadows to return. "So, who is next?" she asked playfully.

~I think I will watch another round, then show her a thing or two.~

"I will go" Kurama said.

~This should be good.~

Kurama pulled his rose out of his hair and called, "Rose whip!"

"Oh no, not that thing again," Scarlet said, "I still have marks on my arm and waist where you wrapped it last time."

"Then do whatever you can, not to get caught in it." Kurama replied.

~Hn..Like she didn't already know that?~

Kurama threw his whip out at Scarlet, but she dodged. Each time he threw it at her, she dodged. She was slowly getting closer to Kurama. He threw it a last time and it wrapped around her hand. However, she was able to get out of it. When she did, she jumped in front of Kurama, threw up a shadow in the form of a smoke screen, and disappeared.

The smoke cleared, and Kuwarbara asked, "Where did she go?"

Kurama stood still, listening and watching. He threw his whip out a few times into the trees, but hit nothing.

~Where is the onna? I do not see a change in the shadows like Kurama was talking about.~

Then, to everyone's surprise, Kurama's shadow moved. "Kurama, behind you!" Yusuke called.

He swung around, but his shadow did too.

~She is in his own shadow. I am impressed.~

From the sidelines, it looked like his shadow was attacking him. Scarlet held Kurama and his pressure points until he was close to fainting.

"You win." Kurama choked out. As she let him go he said, "I am in awe that you could use that against me. I will be sure to keep that in mind next time."

"That is what I am here for," she said.

The others had walked up by now. "That was pretty darn cool. Sorry Kurama, but I think she definitely got you." Yusuke said.

"How can I learn that?" Kuwabara asked.

~Idiot…~

Scarlet chuckled, "You have to be a dark demon to even begin to learn something like that."

Kuwabara looked hurt, "Aww man."

"Have you seen other assassins do these types of tricks?" Kurama asked her.

"It takes a lot of time and work to use the shadows. I have only seen a few able to use the techniques, but those few were very powerful." She warned. She was pulling thorns out of her bloody hand as she spoke.

"We can head back to the temple to take care of that. I have to make lunch anyway." Kurama said.

"Lunch! Yea!" Kuwabara said happily.

~Pigs~

**Scarlet's POV**

Kurama showed her where the first aid kit was and she bandaged her hand. It would heal once night fell. Part of being a cat demon meant she healed at night. When the moon was out, she healed even faster. She would keep that to herself for a bit longer, though.

~Well, other than the thorns in my hand, I would say that was pretty fun. Hmm, Hiei was pretty upset when he thought Yusuke got me. I may have to give him a hard time about that.~

She went to the kitchen to see if lunch was ready. Artemis followed along behind her. She could see Kurama still chopping something on a cutting board, so she decided to go outside. She went straight to one of the back gardens with Artemis still following. She saw a red rose bush and went to admire it, then jumped into a tree nearby. When she got comfortable in a branch she noticed Hiei in the tree beside her.

"Can't let me out of your sight huh?" she mocked.

He gave you a 'yea right' look, but stayed silent. She leaned back and closed her eyes. They shot back open when Artemis jumped into her lap. "Cat! Watch what you are doing." She scolded.

"I didn't see you as the type to care about worthless creatures and flowers." Hiei said coldly.

~Dang, he saw me in the garden.~

"Artemis is not worthless" she growled.

"Hn." He mumbled.

"So, close call huh? Yusuke nearly got me back there." She opened up the new subject.

"You were the fool that just stood there waiting for it to happen." He snorted.

~He really is just a jerk isn't he?~

"You were the one that was upset when you thought I got hit." She smirked.

Hiei's expression changed to anger. "I have no reason to care if you get killed or not."  
~I hit a nerve with that one~

"Hmm, I think you do." She kept mocking.

He put his hand on his katana, "I will kill you now, and not think twice of it."

"I think that would haunt you too much." She said.

"That is what you get for thinking." He retorted.

Scarlet laughed, then jumped to the ground with Artemis. "We would see who the top cat around here is, if you fought at night."

"Challenge accepted." He said.

Scarlet raised her eyebrows, then smirked, "Fine."

"Lunch is ready." Kurama came around the corner of the temple.

Scarlet walked past him to go inside. Kurama looked into the tree where Hiei had been, but he was gone.

In the kitchen, Scarlet sat down and sighed as she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara stuffing their faces again.

The portal noise could be heard in the living room. Everybody went to see what was going on. Kuwabara and Yusuke took their plates with them.

~Wow, guys. Seriously?~

Koenma walked out of the portal, but he had a girl with him. She was very petite, had blue green hair, and red eyes.

~Woah, wait a second, those eyes. They look just like…. Interesting.~

She looked over at Hiei, who was clearly angry.

~Wonder what his deal is now.~

"Yukina! My love!" Kuwabara ran to hug her.

"Hello, Kazuma." The girl said sweetly. "Hi guys."

"This is an unexpected surprise." Kurama stated.

"Who is this?" Yukina asked as her eyes met yours.

~Hmm, are they actually going to tell this stranger my name? Maybe I should speak up.~

"Umm," Kurama started, but she elbowed him in the side.

"You can trust her. She is one of us." Kurama whispered to her.

Scarlet gave him an eyebrow raise then walked over to Yukina. "Hi, my name is Scarlet."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hiei shuddering. Hiei grabbed Koenma by the shirt and drug him out of the room.

~Well, that was weird.~

"Yukina, have you eaten. We were just about to sit down." Kurama offered.

After she sat down, he left the room.

**Hiei's POV**

"How could you bring her here!? If that assassin lays a hand on her, I will…." He started.

"Calm down Hiei. Eclipse is not going to go back on her word. The threat of the light room will make sure of that. Has she done anything so far to make you think otherwise?" Koenma tried to explain.

"She has done just fine, sir." Kurama stated.

"This is not your concern, fox!" Hiei yelled grabbing his katana.

Koenma stepped behind Kurama, "She has nowhere else to stay Hiei. She will be staying here and that is final."

"We will see if you are still saying that after I cut out your liver." Hiei threatened as he raised his katana to charge.

"Enough!" Kurama said. " You know Scarlet is not going to hurt her. You have seen the way she is changing being around us."

"Scarlet?" Koenma asked.

~he is speaking the truth. But I don't have to like this idea. At the same time, if the onna finds out she is my sister, she may change her mind. I tend to piss her off.~

"Fine, but we do not tell her Yukina is my sister." He demanded.

"Agreed. Now I must go. Boton has imformed me of another assassin. We may need you guys to do another case soon." Koenma called as he was leaving in the portal.

"Why are you worried, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he studied him.

~Am I really worried? This is just to keep you from getting ideas about me forming feelings for her. Ugh…emotions are for the weak. ~

"You raise a good façade, Hiei." He said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean, fox?" he growled.

"I think you know." He said as he walked back into the temple.

~No, I don't. I don't know what any of this is.~

**Scarlet's POV**

Yukina was laughing at your expression as the two boys were still stuffing their faces. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

~She is really sweet. How could anyone not like this girl?~

"A couple days I guess. How is it you know these bafoons?" Scarlet asked.

Yukina laughed again and said, "For a while. They saved me from another greedy man that wanted to use me for my tear gems."

~Oooohhh, she must be one of those ice apparitions. But wait a minute, Hiei doesn't use ice does he? Now, how can they have the same eyes and not be connected.~

"I see. Well, I guess they do have some good qualities. Even if eating in public is not one of them." Scarlet said as she gave them a look.

Yukina continued to laugh as Hiei and Kurama walked back in. "Mr. Hiei, how are you?" she asked.

~Mr.? Why in the heck would she give him that kind of respect?~

"Hn, well. And you?" he said unusually softly.

~He actually speaks to someone? I gotta find out who this is.~


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Training started. Yukina came to stay at the temple.

_Later that night_

~Well, there is a little bit of the moon. I can't wait until it is full again.~

Scarlet was laying up in the trees, watching the clouds roll by. As they rolled, they would reveal stars and part of the moon. The wounds on her hand were completely healed now.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a voice. "Are we going to find out who the 'top cat' is or not?"

"Hiei, I was wondering if you were going to show. You don't stand a chance without more of the moon out to light your way." She said.

"I can take care of myself." He snorted.

"If this is what you want," She challenged, "come get me."

She could see his eyes light up a little.

They both jumped down and headed to the clearing they trained in earlier. Hiei unsheathed his katana, while Scarlet made sure her daggers were secure. She immediately melted into the shadows. Since the moon was yielding so little light and it was cloudy, there were plenty of places she could watch from.

"Hiding already. I thought you could handle me?" Hiei mocked.

"Oh, handling you is not the problem at all." She said, then quickly moved to a different group of trees.

"Hn." He mumbled as he scanned the area closely. It was very dark. There was no way for him to determine a difference in the colors of the shadows this way. He would have to find another way.

Scarlet formed a model of herself in the shadows and sent it to walk out in front of Hiei. He did just as she wanted when he ran toward it with his katana. From her place in the trees, she threw one of her daggers. However, he dodged it and came right to where she was. It surprised her.

~He is good. So quick too~ She watched as he scanned the area she was in. ~He can't see me still. Hmm~

She stepped out of her hiding place and threw another dagger at him. He blocked it with his blade and came at her. He ended up cutting the very end of her braid off.

"You did not just cut my hair?" she said shocked.

"Hn", he smirked.

~Hmm, what to do next?~

Scarlet lifted both hands in the air. Hiei was curious, so he watched. Two shadow creatures came up behind Hiei and tried to wrap around him. He dodged and had to run because they kept coming after him. Scarlet looked on with amusement. Then when she saw an opening, she threw a third dagger. This time, it hit Hiei in the ribs.

"You will pay for that, onna!" he yelled, as he charged her again.

Scarlet stayed still until he was about 10 feet away. Then she began to flip around in circles to mock him. She figured he would stop soon and then she would strike. He did not stop. He kept coming after her, getting closer with his blade each time she dodged. She melted into the shadows only to come out directly behind him. He was quicker than she anticipated though. He swung around and kicked her stomach, to make her fall backwards. When her eyes focused, he was above her with his katana at her throat.

"I win" he said triumphantly.

"This is far from over," Scarlet sneered as she melted into the shadows. Hiei tried to cut at her before she was gone. He hit her thigh, before she could fully go into hiding.

~Dang it! That hurts!~

She was not expecting him to be right in front of her when she came back out. She was thrown back into a tree, and he pinned her.

"How did you do that?" she yelled.

"You didn't control your emotions again. I can sense you when you get angry." He smirked.

~How do I keep forgetting that? I have got to work on that, or it could be my downfall.~

"I believe I said it before…I win." He said again.

Scarlet just glared at him. She looked into his eyes. ~Crap, why did you have to look at those gorgeous red eyes?~ Why do they have to be red?~

"Hmm," she mumbled.

He let her go and began to walk off. ~Oh no you don't…~

"So, tell me more about Yukina." She said slowly.

Hiei froze. She could tell he was trying to control himself in the dark. He had her pinned to the tree again instantly.

"Hmm, sensitive subject I see." She smirked.

"She is no concern of yours." He threatened.

"Maybe so, but I see that you care about her. That is amazing in and of itself." She said.

"I care for no one." He growled. "Feelings are for the weak."

"Oh ok, so if she were to be taken by some greedy man looking for tear gems again, you wouldn't care?" she asked.

Hiei's eyes widened. "She told you about that?"

"I can get information out of people without even trying. It's part of my job." Scarlet smirked.

Hiei pushed his body closer to hers to cut off some of her oxygen. "And just what information is it you are after?"

~Hmm, he might actually try to kill me if I don't ease up. Ugh…It is getting hard to breath.~

"Calm down already. She just told me that in passing earlier today when we were getting to know each other. It is so easy to get under your skin." She said trying to ease the tension.

He was still glaring. Unsure if she was telling the truth or not.

"Look, I have nothing against her, okay. She actually is the only girl I have ever met that didn't judge me the first time she looked at me." Scarlet choked out.

Hiei let up a little to allow her to breathe. His expression softened also. Scarlet took a deep breath.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Scarlet asked.

"I have nothing to tell her." He defended.

"Uh huh, yea." She scoffed.

"You do not know anything about this. I suggest you back off." He pushed into her again.

"Well, right now, you are pushed up on me." She looked him in the eyes.

His expression changed again. He looked like he was battling with himself about something.

"Hn" he mumbled, then turned around to walk away.

Scarlet took in another deep breath. ~Im not sure if he was going to kill me or kiss me there. Oh gosh, what the hell would I do then?~ She started to walk toward the temple and watched as Hiei took off into the forest. ~I cannot possibly do this. I cant fall for him. Nope, not gonna happen.~

_Next day_

Scarlet woke up extremely sore. She had to re-bandage the gash on her thigh before she went into the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching tv and Kurama was reading a book. Kurama immediately noticed her slight limp, "What is wrong, Scarlet?"

"Nothing. Just a little sore from yesterday." She said waving it off and going into the kitchen.

Hiei was sitting at the table near the window eating something. ~Wait a second, is that ice cream?~

"What is that?" she asked trying to peer into his bowl.

"None of your business." He growled.

Scarlet began to laugh as she walked toward the freezer. "I can't believe you, of all demons, have a sweet tooth. I think I will get some, too."

"You better stay away from my sweet snow." He said.

~He calls it sweet snow?~

"And if I don't?" she looked around the freezer door with a mischievous smile.

"We will have to repeat the whipping you got last night." He smirked.

~He did not just go there..~

"Oh really? As I see it, you are the one with a hole in your ribs." She taunted.

"By your pathetic limp as you walked in here, I can tell you haven't forgotten about the gash in your leg." He replied coolly.

~He is a pain..~

Scarlet grabbed a spoon and dipped it right into the carton of ice cream. She watched his face turn to a glare as she stuck a spoonful into her mouth.

He was up in an instant, and she took off into the living room with the carton of ice cream in her hand. She jumped right into Kurama's lap.

"What are you doing? Hiei, what did you do now?" he asked. Scarlet gave him a 'ha' look from where she was.

Hiei glared at her as he yelled, "What I did? Maybe you should be asking her that?"

"Ok, Scarlet, what is going on?" Kurama sighed.

She put on a fake innocent face as she said, "I just wanted some sweet snow."

If looks could kill, Hiei's at that moment, would have sent her through a lake of fire and torment 10 times and back.

"You guys are actually fighting over ice cream?" Yusuke started laughing.

"Hn," Hiei stormed out of the temple.

~Ha, I win!~

Kurama cleared his throat, "Are you going to stay here, then?"

~Oh yea, I am kinda in his lap aren't I?~

"Hmm, yes I guess I will get up." She said.

"Why aren't we training right now?" she asked.

"We thought you could better teach us your skills at night. That is when we would probably have to fight a new enemy, anyway." He explained.

"Very true." She said as she went outside.

~Keep your guard up, in case the ice cream patrol comes back.~

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei was up in the trees, watching Yukina below.~I let her make me look like a fool in front of them. I find it amusing how she makes a game out of anything. She makes it a game to taunt me. I should want to kill her for that. Why cant I stay away from her? What is she doing to me?~

Scarlet came outside and noticed Yukina in one of the gardens. She went over to talk to her.

~Hn. I don't want her to know I am here. Better mask my energy.~

"Hi, Scarlet." Yukina smiled and bowed as she saw her.

"Hey. What are you up to?" Scarlet asked.

"I am just watering these gardens. Don't you think they are beautiful?" she asked.

"I guess if you are into flowers and such." Scarlet said.

~…I know you are into them. Ive seen it.~

"Oh, well I really enjoy them. Especially all the white ones." She smiled again.

"I am only interested in certain ones," she said as she touched a deep red rose.

~Hn, well that makes sense. Come to think of it, she does seem to like anything red.~

Yukina said, "Well, your name is Scarlet. It makes sense that you like red the best."

"Hmm." Scarlet mumbled.

Yukina came over and touched her shoulder. Hiei could see Scarlet tense up. ~What is she going to do?~

"You can tell me. I know you have been through a lot." Yukina said with a sad look. "I have been there before too."

Scarlet scoffed, "I highly doubt you know any of what I went through."

~Better watch what you say to her, assassin.~

Yukina took her hand away from Scarlet's shoulder, "It was not my goal to upset you. I am deeply sorry. I only meant to say that I am here if you ever want to talk."

Scarlet's expression softened and she said, "You have nothing to apologize for, Yukina. My harsh attitude has been drilled into me ever since…well, that doesn't matter. I should apologize to you."

Yukina's eyes widened. "It is alright, Scarlet."

~That was unexpected. What did her life used to be like?~

He watched as Scarlet went into the forest. He checked that Yukina was not going after her, then he decided to. He found her beside a river. ~Is she…fishing? Guess that answers that question.~ Scarlet had flipped a fish out of the water and it was flopping all over the ground. Hiei took this as his chance to walk up to her.

"Don't let it get away!" she yelled as she jumped at the fish that had flopped its way over to his feet.

~Oh no~

She missed the fish and ended up taking his legs out from under him.

"Get off me onna!" he pushed her away, but she was laughing. ~It is going to be hard to be mean when she is laughing like that. Wait, stop thinking like that.~

"Im sorry." She said between laughs. "I was just playing with it."

"You can kill anyone without a second thought, but a simple fish can escape you?" Hiei asked mockingly.

Her happy expression turned dark, "Hmm."

~Wait. I didn't mean that. What do I do now?~

"Tell me, who drilled your so called harsh attitude into you?" he asked suddenly.

~Oh that was good….~

"Well, I see where you spent your free time this afternoon. Were you worried about me talking to Yukina." She now had the mocking tone.

"I take it upon myself to watch over her. It has nothing to do with you." He said back.

"Yes, but I want to know why you watch over her." She gave him a daring look.

"Again, that is no concern of yours." He growled.

"Then don't expect me to answer questions about my past!" she screamed.

~ This was not what I was wanting. Hn, what the hell are you wanting anyway, fool?

Hiei unsheathed his katana and commanded, "Get up."

"I am not doing anything with you. I am warning you now, to leave." She growled.

"Challenge accepted," he smirked.

She turned around to meet intense red eyes staring at her. A smirk formed on her face and she pulled a dagger out.

~Good. We speak the same language. Her eyes are changing, better keep my guard…~

It was too late. Hiei was bound the same way Yusuke was when they battled. His katana was chunked to the ground, and he was thrown across the river.

"You know," she began, "this is one of the nicest blades I have seen." She picked his katana up.

"Don't you dare" he said through gritted teeth.

~How the hell do I get out of these things?~

Scarlet smirked in victory and started to walk toward the temple with his blade.

"Let me out of these, right now!" he yelled at her back.

~Will she actually leave me here?~

"Tell me what I want to know about Yukina." She said without turning around.

~You have got to be kidding. I can get out of this, just think. What the…is she tightening these?~

That was what she was doing. He watched as she slowly started clenching her hand in the air. The binds were starting to hurt significantly. Not that he would admit it.

"Baka onna. You will not live to see another day." He threatened.

She laughed. "You are at my mercy right now. I would not be making threats." At that, she summoned another shadow to wrap around his neck. She clenched her hand again to make it choke him.

~Must, get out. Use flames. Just…get out.~

"Oh! Scarlet, please let him go!" it was Yukina.

~Oh no, she better not hurt her.~

Scarlet was startled, and immediately let the binds go. Hiei fell to his knees.

"Tell her we were just having a little training match. Clearly, I won that time." Scarlet smirked.

Hiei watched as Scarlet handed Yukina the katana, then left them. ~I still have some things to learn. She knows just how to get under my skin.~

Yukina looked at Hiei with questions in her eyes. He coughed but agreed. "Don't worry about me. We have to train."

"Ok, Mr. Hiei. If you are sure." She said. "If it was just training."

He helped her to her feet and walked with her back to the temple.

**Scarlet's POV**

Koenma was waiting in the living room when she arrived. Hiei and Yukina came in shortly after.

"Good, everyone is here. I have some news." Koenma stated.

"What is it this time?" Yusuke asked.

"A demon has been killing some of the top leaders of the human world. It is beginning to cause too much chaos. We cant keep trying to clean up the mess. He needs to be stopped, now."

"Is this another case where we have nothing to go on?" Yusuke sighed.

"No, we know quite a bit this time. He goes by James and this is what he looks like." He said as he showed a photo of the demon.

When Scarlet saw it, she gasped and dropped the picture.

~Can it really be him?~

"What is the matter? Kurama asked her. "Do you know the man in the photo?"

~What am I supposed to tell them?~

"I…umm.." she stumbled.

Koenma stepped in, "If you have information, now is the time to say it."

"I do know him. We trained together when we were in the guild." She admitted.

"Not the infamous assassins' guild?" Koenma asked, already knowing the answer.

"That would be the one." She said.

"Wait, what is the deal with this guild?" Yusuke demanded.

~For a detective, he sure does not know much. ~

"The guild is a group of specially trained assassins. Certain demons are chosen for their abilities to learn to kill for money. Once you complete your training you are considered part of the group forever, but you live on your own. That is, unless they have a special mission for all the assassins." Koenma explained.

"Wow, and you were part of this, Scarlet?" Kuwabara asked.

~Ugh, I do not want to explain all this.~

"Yes." She replied.

"This kind of mission is the reason I enlisted, Eclipse….er Scarlet's help to begin with. These assassins are ruthless." Koenma said. "Will you be able to do this?"

~I have always wanted to get out of the guild, but I don't think they realize the penalty for that is death.~

"You seem to know a good deal about the guild, Koenma. Tell me, what is the penalty for betraying them?" she said coldly.

"I can only assume it is death." He sighed.

"So, let me get this straight. You sent Scarlet to train us to be able to fight against specially trained killers, and if they found out who she was…. can possibly have the whole guild come out to try to kill her?" Yusuke pondered.

"In a nut shell, that is what I am saying." Koenma said sheepishly. "Remember, I made it clear she was to be punished in one way or another."

"Throwing her to the lions is hardly a punishment, baby breath! Not to mention, we could be assassinated as well!" Yusuke started to get angry.

~They care? I am speechless right now. I mean, these guys are actually defending me?~

"Yea, Koenma. That is a little harsh, don't you think." Kuwabara stepped in.

Before she could blink, she saw Hiei with his katana to Koenma's throat.

~Hmm, even Hiei has an opinion on the matter.~

"Enough!" Scarlet cried. All eyes were on her now. "I knew the risks of the guild when I agreed to train you. It was die in a lit up room, or possibly die in the hands of my old masters. I have never been one to go down without some sort of fight. So…lets get this mission started shall we?"

Koenma heaved a sigh of relief. 

" But Scarlet." Kuwabara started.

"Being in the guild is not a choice. We are taken as children and trained, our families killed. I have longed for a chance to get back at them. When Koenma offered me that chance, I had to take it." She explained.

"That explains a lot." Yusuke said. Scarlet just gave him a look.

"I assume you are all going to do this mission, then?" Koenma asked hopefully.

"That would be a hell, yea" Yusuke said with confidence."


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Scarlet and the team were fixing to go on a mission to find another assassin named James.

All 5 of them stepped through the portal into a secluded alley. Scarlet was wearing her fighting outfit underneath her old cloak.

"Ok, this is creepy," Kuwabara shivered. "It had to be dark when we came down here."

"Hey Scarlet, can this guy do the same techniques you can do?" Yusuke asked.

"Im not sure. While we were training, he was starting to get very good at forming shadows into weapons. He is an actual shadow demon, so what he forms becomes real, instead of just illusions." She described.

"That does not sound good" Kuwabara whined.

"Get ahold of yourself you fool." Hiei snapped.

"Shut your mouth, short stuff" Kuwabara yelled back.

"How do you suppose we should find this assassin?" Kurama looked to Scarlet, ignoring the argument behind him.

~Hmm, I remember when he was the one they looked to, to find me. Seems so long ago now.~

"Well, from what I remember, James was never good at controlling his feelings or emotions. We may be able to sense him, when we get close." She said.

"Hiei, we need you to stay on guard. Let go of Kuwabara." Kurama sighed.

Hiei let go, and Kuwabara fell to the ground. He got back up and glared, but did not say anything else.

~Probably a good idea to stay silent. That little demon has a temper.~

They appeared in front of the warehouse Koenma had shown them in the pictures. Hiei began to look around and his expression changed as he looked to the top of the building.

"There." He said.

Everyone looked where he was looking, and prepared themselves.

"I have visitors?" a deep voice was heard from near the doorway, "what is it you want?"

"Wait a second, he was just at the top wasn't he?" Kuwabara asked.

~Have you already forgotten the training, you dimwit?~

"Hmm. That smell…but it can't be?" the voice said.

"What are you talking about? Come out of the shadows." Yusuke demanded.

A tall, dark haired demon, with a black mark across his cheek came into the moonlight. "Mina?"

Everyone looked at one another. Then Scarlet said, "Yes, James. It is me."

~He still looks as handsome as ever.~

James walked right up to her and moved the hood down on her cloak to see her face. Scarlet just stood there as if this was normal.

"Uh, can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Yusuke asked.

James ignored him though, "You look better than ever. I worried so much after they took you away. I didn't know if you made it."

"You know better than to underestimate me, James." She smirked.

He laughed, then grabbed her and kissed her right there. ~Woah! This is unexpected. What do I do? I haven't seen him in years. But this feels kinda good.~ Before she knew it she had her arms around his neck and was kissing back.

~I forgot how much I missed him~

The group of guys all gasped. Hiei was pissed, and he unsheathed his katana.

Scarlet backed away when she heard his blade. She looked over at Hiei in shock.

~Oh no. What did I just do? Way to get caught up in the moment…~

"Whats the matter with you, Mina? Didn't you miss me at all?" he said with hurt in his eyes.

"Why does he keep calling you Mina?" Kuwabara asked.

James looked over at Kuwabara like he had lost his mind. "What the hell is he saying?"

Scarlet sighed, "James, I did miss you….but, I have a little confession to make."

James backed away from the group, close to the shadows.

~Smart move~

"My name is not Mina. Unlike you, I never asked to join the guild. They forced me into it." She told him.

"Then who are you? What do you want with me?" he demanded.

"We are here to stop all your unnecessary killing, and take you to spirit world." Yusuke stepped up.

"Mina, or whoever you are, surely you are not stupid enough to turn your back on the guild." He sneered.

~We will see who the stupid one is here~

"My back has been turned on the guild since they were dumb enough to let me go live on my own." She said plainly. "They took everything from me, and I plan on taking my revenge for that."

James had a shocked look on his face. "Well, then I have no choice but to kill you, and your pitiful new friends."

"Bring it on!" Kuwabara yelled as he formed his spirit sword in his hands.

James formed two swords from the shadows. Hiei was the first over to him. They fought for a few minutes. Hiei had to move quickly to dodge both the swords, but he managed to slice one of James' wrists.

"Why, if I didn't know any better, I would say someone was a little jealous right now." He taunted Hiei.

"You have nothing I would ever be jealous of." Hiei growled.

Swinging his sword, James said, "You are right. Mina was mine when she was in the guild. Now, I cannot claim her."

Hiei's eyes flashed with rage as he ran his katana through James' stomach.

~He got him? Wow, what did James say to get him so fired up?~

However, to everyone's surprise, James began to laugh. Then, he melted into the shadows.

"Oh great, now we have to play hide and seek." Yusuke mumbled.

The group watched the building carefully. Scarlet looked at Hiei, but he was trying to sense where James was. Before he could tell them, three shadow daggers were thrown. One hit Scarlet in the shoulder, one hit Kuwabara in the ribs, and the last one hit Yusuke in the thigh. Kurama had his whip ready, and he threw it at the spot the daggers came from. The whip hooked onto James' arm and dragged him out, just like it had done to Scarlet the first night they met.

~Well, at least Kurama is on top of things. I should not have let that dagger hit me.~

James used a shadow to cut through Kurama's whip, and he narrowly escaped Hiei's katana to his neck. James pulled out a large circular shape and threw it into the air.

"No, watch out above you!" Scarlet cried out. She melted into a nearby shadow and watched as the circular shape exploded and hundreds of sharp shards shot down on the group. Hiei got one right in the back, and fell to one knee. ~No!~ Scarlet could see that Kuwabara and Yusuke had ducked under cover, but Kurama was on the ground with several shards in his body. ~I have to do something~

Scarlet looked at James as he stood there laughing evilly. "You know you cant win! I have been trained to kill worthless fools, like yourselves." He taunted.

She took this opportunity to form a shadow image of herself and put up a shadow smoke screen. ~Hope he cannot see in the dark like I can.~

"Im the one you want, James. Let's end this!" she called from the smoke screen. Then moved to the shadows behind him. She made sure to hide her energy completely.

As the smokescreen cleared, James threw more daggers at the shadow image. ~You did just what I wanted.~

She grabbed him from behind and whispered in his ear, "I told you not to underestimate me. As far as who I really am…my name is Scarlet." She snapped his neck, and they both fell to the ground.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were at her side immediately. Hiei grabbed Kurama. Yusuke used the communicator to get a portal.

_In the hospital_

Scarlet woke up to bright lights. ~Oh gosh, Koenma threw me in the light room didn't he? …Wait, I didn't do anything?~

A nurse walked in and Scarlet shot up. "Uh, please lay back down. You have sustained major injuries."

"I assure you, I am fine. I am leaving." Scarlet said as she started pulling wires off her arms and getting out of bed. She was sore and could feel the hole in her shoulder, but the moon and her cat demon blood helped her heal quicker.

"You cant leave like this!" the nurse grabbed her arm.

Scarlet looked at the nurses' hand on her arm, then gave her a glare. The nurse let go and ran out of the room. She was about to leave when she saw Kurama in a bed on the other side. ~Oh gosh!~

"Kurama, can you hear me?" she said panicked. He opened his eyes and Scarlet let out a sigh of relief.

"I will be alright. They just had to get all the shards out of me." He winced as he tried to move.

"I blame myself. I did not prepare you all like I should have for this type of assassin." She lowered her head.

"No, don't do that. I will be healed in a few days. Just a little sore is all." He reassured her. "By the way, where are the others?"

"I don't know. I just woke up not too long ago. I will see if I can find them." She said.

As if on cue, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma walked in. "You should still be in bed, Scarlet." Yusuke said surprised.

"I am fine" she gave him a look.

Koenma spoke up, "Kurama, you are free to leave now. All of you will go back to Genkai's to rest for a few days. After that, I think you should start training again."

"Yes we should. James was nothing compared to some of the elders of the guild. If they find out what happened, we will be slaughtered." Scarlet said with clenched fists.

"We had that bad of a time with James, and he doesn't even compare to some of the others!?" Kuwabara asked alarmed.

"Precisely." Scarlet said.

"Well that's great." Yusuke mumbled.

_Back at the temple_

Scarlet and Yusuke were helping Kurama onto the couch, when Hiei came in with Yukina. ~Now where has he been?~ Yukina ran over to Kurama and said, "I will heal you."

"It really isn't necessary. I will heal soon." He tried to argue.

"Just give up, fox." Hiei mumbled.

~Wait a minute…Yukina has healing abilities? That could come in handy.~

Scarlet watched as Yukina's hands started to glow. Kurama was mostly healed within a few minutes. "Thank you" he said to her, "It is late. I think I will be going to bed now to heal more on my own. See you all in the morning."

"Yea, same here guys. Good night." Yusuke said. Kuwabara mumbled goodnight and left the room as well.

"Do you need me to heal you too, Scarlet?" Yukina asked.

"What? No, I will heal by the end of the night." She said.

"As I told the fox, sit down and shut up." Hiei said as he pushed her to the couch.

Scarlet glared at him. Yukina came over and her hands started to glow again. ~That tickles. I have never seen this before. How could I not have known Yukina had this ability?~

"Did she heal your wounds too, Hiei?" Scarlet asked.

He glared at her. "You are hurt as well?" Yukina looked over to him.

"No, I am not." He said as he started to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't." Scarlet used a shadow rope to bring him back. She launched him into the couch. "Yukina, do your magic."

Yukina did the same thing to Hiei, but Hiei was giving Scarlet the death glare the whole time. When she was done, he gave Yukina a thankful nod and left the room.

~He is so kind to her. It is weird to see that side of him.~

"Thank you." Scarlet said.

Yukina bowed, "You are most welcome. Goodnight."

Scarlet went to her room. Artemis greeted her with a loud meow. ~I guess I need to feed you huh?~ She grabbed his bowl and put his food in it. She turned out the light, and crawled into bed. The trees could be seen blowing in the wind outside. ~A storm must be coming in. Guess it's a good thing Yukina sped up my healing.~ Artemis crawled up onto her chest, and they both fell asleep.

It was pouring rain, when Scarlet woke up the next morning. She did not want to move out of bed though. Thoughts of the fight last night went through her mind. ~How can I prepare them, so they won't end up shisk-a-bobbed by a different shadow assassin? I cant believe how much I have grown to care for these guys since I have been here.~ Artemis came to lay down next to her head. He did not like the rain. ~Silly cat.~

"I know you don't like the rain, but I dont mind it. I will go for a walk without you." She said out loud.

"Mew" was the only reply.

She jumped out her window and up into the trees. She jumped from limb to limb and tried to go faster each time she jumped. It was unexpected when she almost ran into Hiei. Scarlet slipped, but grabbed onto the branch in time."Onna, you should be resting." He said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the branch. ~He is helping me?~

"I could say the same about you." She said as she sat down with her legs hanging from the branch.

"Hn." He mumbled as he leaned against the trunk of the tree they were in.

They stayed in silence for a while, watching the rain hit the trees.

Hiei asked, "How did you heal so fast?"

"I heal just like anyone else with demon blood." She countered.

"I know better than that." He said.

"If you must know, the moon helps me to heal quicker." She said, getting a little agitated.

"Only cat demons heal by the moon." He stated.

"Bingo" she announced.

"Hn" he mumbled again.

"What? Did you think the ears were just decorations?" she asked mockingly.

"You never show the cat side. Nobody knew." He shot back.

"Hmm." She mumbled now. ~Im surprised he hasn't ran off yet. He looks so different when his hair is wet. I cant believe it is still standing up like that.~

"What are you staring at, onna?" he demanded.

~Crap, was I staring?~

She looked away quickly and said, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Why do your thoughts include me?" he asked in monotone.

"I just happened to be looking toward you when I was thinking. I have no reason to be thinking about you." She growled.

"Hn" he mumbled. Scarlet jumped down to walk away.

~Well, you know that was a lie. You think about him all the freakin time…~

She went back to the window to her room and crawled back in. There were clothes she had laid out before she left. She grabbed those and went into the bathroom to shower, then change. Once she finished, she went to see what Kurama was cooking in the kitchen. ~Smells like….fish! Yes!~

"That smells amazing." She told him.

"I hope it tastes as good as you think it smells." He said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came in at that moment.

**Hiei's POV**

"Does anybody know if Yukina helped Hiei. I know he had a hole in his back, but I have not seen him all day." Yusuke asked.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard Yusuke mention his name. Hiei decided to stay where he was, to listen.

"Yea, I made sure she took care of him." He heard Scarlet say.

"You made sure?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. I cant train a group that is hurt." She defended.

"Guess that is true" Yusuke said.

~This is all I need. First, I cant decide what I am doing around her. Now, the detective is putting pieces together that may not fit. What am I thinking? She would never…I would never…absolutely not.~

"So, Scarlet, I have a question. But you have to promise not to kill me." Kuwabara said.

~She would only be doing the world a favor.~

Scarlet chuckled a little bit, "What is it?"

"Who is Mina, and why did she kiss that James guy?" Kuwabara asked.

~Hn, keep him around for now. I want to know the answer to this one.~

"Oh that." Scarlet sighed. "Better sit down boys, this could take a while."

Kurama stayed at the stove to continue cooking, but the other two sat at the table. Hiei stayed where he was on the other side of the wall.

She began her story, "Well, Mina is a name I made up when I was first taken to the guild. I felt it was better not to reveal my real name. As for James, you guys know that I was forced into the guild, right? James was not. He always looked for ways to get into trouble. The guild was his ultimate answer for that. He came in and they partnered us together to train. Over the years, we grew very close. He would often stand up for me when I did something wrong. He took many beatings in my place because of that. I ended up falling for him. Anything like that is forbidden in the guild. His loyalty to the guild was everything to him. He was not going to sacrifice that for me willingly. At the same time, he tried to make it work in secret. I guess love or whatever you want to call it does strange things to people. It became too much, and he left on massive killing sprees the guild had to cover up. My training was nearing completion, anyway, so they cast me out on my own. I always thought they would kill him for what he did, but I can see now they kept him there for many more years to get him under control. His loyalty got him killed in the end."

"Are you alright, Scarlet? I mean, you did love this man?" Kuwabara asked.

Scarlet scoffed. "That was when I was young and naïve, and I would not call that love. Feelings like that are for the weak. I was just smitten. I will never do something as foolish as loving a man like that."

~Hn. This explains a lot. Challenge accepted. Wait…no. She said it perfectly, feelings are for the weak.~

"Come now, Scarlet. You have changed a lot in the short time you have been here. You may even like us a little bit. Don't deny it." Kurama smiled.

"You guys are different. I am definitely not falling for any of you." She smirked.

They all started laughing. "Well, I wouldn't say never, if I were you. Anyway, dinner is ready if you want to come get it." Kurama said.

~So, am I considered in that statement? Grrrrr, this is giving me a headache.~

Hiei left without going in to eat with them. He had a lot to think over.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: James was killed. Scarlet opened up about how she knew him, and said she would never fall in love.

A couple more slow days went by because Koenma ordered everyone to be fully healed before training again. That time kept growing because there were constant storms in the area. Scarlet became close to Yukina, and was also brought up to speed on everything in this time. She learned things like Kurama being Youko, and Hiei being a fire and ice demon. She found particular interest in that story, but Hiei was always missing. Now Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had gone to their homes and told Yukina to let them know when they could begin training. It was another stormy day, so they were cooped up in the temple again.

"Does it rain this much all the time around here?" Scarlet asked Yukina. They were sitting at the table working on a large puzzle. Artemis was curled up in Scarlet's lap.

"No. This is unusual. We get enough rain to keep the forest green, but never enough to have floods like now." she replied.

"We may just have to start training in the rain, if it keeps going on like this." Scarlet mumbled.

"I can always find something to do, even in the rain. I can only imagine how you feel ." Yukina said knowingly. "I think I will make some dinner. Is there anything you would like?"

"Whatever you make, I will probably eat. Right now, I have to get out of the temple and stretch my legs. I will be back soon." Scarlet told her.

"Please be careful. It will be dark soon" Yukina said.

Artemis mewed in protest when she got up, but he got out of her lap and followed her to the doors. ~You know you wont come outside in this weather cat.~ He mewed again when she left. It was pouring, but being outside felt good. Scarlet walked down the trail toward the training grounds. When she got there she could see they were mostly flooded. ~Guess it's a good thing the temple is up on that hill.~

"I have too much energy built up. I feel like I am going to explode if I don't let some out." She said to herself. ~Nobody is here, so maybe I can let my cat form stretch out a little.~

Scarlet began to build up her energy as she knelt to the ground. She rarely had the need to transform, but every once in a while it was a release for her. In this weather, there would not be tempted demons coming to find the source of the energy. This particular transformation was powerful, but she could only hold it for a limited time. She was normally drained after using it. Scarlet stood up tall, now. Her normally black cat ears were now bright silver, and her eyes had blue streaks in them. Her body became more sleek and toned, while a silver tail grew out. Her fingernails grew into sharp claws as well. The last details to form were images of choker chains on her wrists and neck. Her vision and hearing increased as well.

"You can come out Hiei," she called. ~Figures he would show up when there is a high energy signature around.~

Hiei jumped out of the trees and stood in front of her. "I guess this proves you really are a half-breed." He said.

Scarlet squinted her eyes, "Coming from you, that doesn't really mean much."

"You are asking for it, cat." He threatened.

"After being cooped up for days, I most definitely am." She smirked. "I can always depend on you for a fight."

He returned the smirk, and drew his blade. They both ran toward each other. Hiei slashed with his katana and Scarlet slashed with her new claws. Both had hit the other after the charge. Scarlet had a cut on her forearm, and Hiei had four small cuts on his neck. He lunged for her again, but she flipped back to dodge. Scarlet could see the full moon was out now. Her cut was already beginning to heal.

"Dark side of the moon!" she yelled with a hand lifted in the air. ~Bet you don't see this one coming.~

Everything went pitch black. Scarlet could see Hiei clearly with night vision. At the moment, he was swinging his katana every few seconds because he could not see anything. She rushed up to him and swiped his chest. Then she kicked his legs out from underneath him. His katana flew out of his hand. Scarlet picked it up and said, "Hmm, this is the second time I have been able to take your katana."

"Don't worry, the next time you are anywhere near it, it will be running through you." He growled as he charged towards her blindly. She could feel his wind as she barely dodged a punch from him. She turned and used his blade to slice at his leg, but he ended up using the other one to kick her. Scarlet fell forward into the water of the flooded training ground. The pitch darkness subsided. ~Dang, I got cocky and lost concentration.~ Hiei could see clearly again, and he grabbed the katana. She rose up slowly, shook off the excess water, and watched for his next move. She started to back towards the trees, but he was by her side immediately. ~His freakin speed pisses me off. ~ She jumped into the air and threw two daggers. One hit the side of his arm, the other missed.

"I think your aim is off." He taunted.

"Hmm." She mumbled.

Hiei didn't see the two shadows coming behind him until it was too late. They wrapped around his arms and legs but this time he was able to keep his katana.

"I think my aim is just fine." She mocked.

"Hn" he mumbled now. Hiei started to focus his energy until he was covered in flames. One of the shadows binding his leg burned off. ~Interesting, I have not seen that before.~ He continued to work at the binds while Scarlet went toward the trees to melt into those shadows. He got the last one off and charged toward her, but she was already hiding. ~This form is taking a lot out of me. I need to end this.~ She formed the image of an animal and sent it into the bushes behind Hiei to make noise. When he turned to check, she threw another dagger into the right side of his back, missing the spinal cord. At the same time she ran out of the shadows to deliver a final blow. The dagger hit its mark, but to her shock, he turned before she could hit him herself. She looked down to see his katana was stabbed completely through her ribs. Scarlet let out a cat like scream and fell against Hiei where he stood.

"So, does this mean we tie?" she breathed.

"Hn" he winced as he tried to pull the dagger out.

Scarlet went back to her normal form and fainted. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground.

_A few hours later_

Scarlet woke up in her bedroom. Yukina was by her bed with her hands glowing. "Glad to see you are awake," she said. "You did not listen when I asked you to be careful."

~Wow, she is actually being stern. ~ "Yea, sorry about that. I guess being cooped up has had this effect on Hiei and me both."

"Why are you two always at each other's throats?" she asked.

"Good question. We are both too stubborn to give up with just one fighting match, I guess." Scarlet replied.

Yukina got a weird look in her eyes as she said, "Somehow I doubt that is all you two are being stubborn about."

"Now what is that supposed to…Ahhh!" she started to ask, but Yukina had put pressure on her stabbed ribs. "What was that for?"

"I was seeing how much damage you had. I will not be able to heal much more of this tonight." She said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The moon is full, so I will heal pretty quickly." Scarlet reassured her. "Now explain yourself, woman."

Yukina chuckled a little, "You spend more time with Mr. Hiei than anybody else here."

"Yes, but we are constantly fighting, as you pointed out earlier." Scarlet said.

"That may be, but I have never seen him pay attention to a woman like he does for you." She continued.

~I do not need this right now. Yes, Hiei is hot, but….nope…not going there. Divert her attention.~

"He pays special attention to you." She said quickly.

She chuckled again, "He is nicer to me, but he does not have that look when he is with me. I feel like he treats me like a brother would treat his sister."

~Wait a second…maybe that is what the little jerk has been hiding. It would explain the same eyes. How did I not figure this out earlier? Hmm…What look?~

"What look is that?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, you know…that longing look. The look every girl wants from the man of her dreams." She smiled sheepishly.

Scarlet laughed, "Yukina, I think you have this all wrong. Hiei is against any and all emotion, and I feel pretty much the same way. This little pairing you have in your head would never work."

She smiled again, "Like I said earlier, you two are stubborn."

~Well, she got me there. What do you say to that?~

"Hmm, whatever." Scarlet replied.

"You should get some more rest. Have sweet dreams." Yukina said as she walked towards the door.

"Hey," Scarlet started to say before she left, "thanks."

"You are welcome." Yukina smiled and closed the door behind her.

~My gosh, what is going on? Hiei and me? It is tempting isn't it? Nope…just no…get it out of your head.~

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei was in the living room when he saw Yukina walk in.

"Oh, Mr. Hiei. How are your wounds?" she asked.

"I'll live. What's the verdict on the onna?" he asked.

"Scarlet will be alright I think. She was awake when I left, but I was not able to heal her very much. Her wounds are very advanced for me." She said as she looked down.

"Hn." He mumbled.

"Why do you both go at each others throats all the time?" she asked suddenly.

~This is unexpected. Hn…we do fight a lot don't we?~

"She is a stubborn onna that needs to be taught a lesson." He replied.

"What lesson is that?" Yukina continued.

Hiei thought a moment, but couldn't come up with an answer. "I don't know."

"As I was telling her, both of you are stubborn. Not just her." She said.

~Why were they talking about me?~

"Don't compare me to the onna." He retorted.

Yukina chuckled softly, "You cant see it can you?"

"See what?" he asked.

"That you both are so similar. You fit together perfectly." She said so low he could hardly hear.

"That is ridiculous." He snorted.

~Where is this coming from? What did the onna tell her to make her come out and speak so openly? I will take care of this, now.~

Yukina sighed, "Okay, I am going to bed. Sleep well."

Hiei nodded and waited until she left the room. Then he went to Scarlet's bedroom and opened the door. To his horror, she was sorting through clothes in only her towel. He could hear the shower in her bathroom running. ~Great…now what do I do?~

Scarlet's eyes widened a little, "Can I help you, Hiei?"

~She had to be in just that towel didn't she? She looks….I would love to just…Grrr….get it together fool.~

Scarlet started to smirk. ~Now, she is getting cocky. This is all I need.~

"Are you going to stand there staring all night or tell me what you want?" she asked.

"I don't want anything." He said quickly. ~Except to remove that towel from your body and throw you on the bed.~

"Well, if you don't need..," she started but winced and made a noise when she turned the wrong way.

Hiei was at her side in a second. "What is it?"

"You already forgot you impaled me with that blade of yours." She mumbled. ~Oh yea...~

"No, I have not forgotten. You need to be resting." He said.

"I need a shower first. Now, unless you are planning on joining me, you can go ahead and close the door on your way out." She smirked again.

~Not funny. She has no idea what she is doing to me. Well, maybe she does. How does she have this much control over me?~

"I wouldn't be tempting me right now, onna." He returned the smirk.

Her smirk was replaced by a look of wonder and confusion. ~Good, I threw her off guard. Time to escape.~ He turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Scarlet's POV**

~That was unexpected. Where did that come from? He just… I don't even know what to think about that. I kinda wish he would join me. Oh gosh, no…stop thinking that way. Well, he did just stand there staring for a while. Again, stop thinking these things! Go take your shower and go to sleep.~

She argued back and forth with her thoughts throughout the shower. When she got into bed, she was so mentally and physically exhausted, she fell asleep immediately.

Scarlet woke up hearing voices. ~I guess the guys finally made it back.~ She got changed, and headed into the living room. Artemis followed behind you. Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting about something. Kurama and Hiei were standing to the side watching.

"You guys cant keep it down? What time is it anyway?" she asked as she walked in.

Kuwabara jumped up. She thought he was going to tackle her, but he passed by her and scooped Artemis up in his arms. "Kitty!" ~Oh, that poor cat.~ Artemis was wide eyed and frozen, then he hissed and started to struggle.

"Well, fine." Kuwabara mumbled.

"I think you just surprised him. You should know better than to jump at a cat like that." Scarlet said as she looked over at Hiei, "They can be so unpredictable." He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, then turned to go sit at the window seat. She could tell his back was still sore from her dagger.

Yusuke chimed in, "What's been happenin since we have been gone?"

"Just an enormous amount of rain and boredom." She replied.

"Boredom? You seem to be favoring your ribs. Did something happen?" Kurama asked as he noted the look shared between Hiei and Scarlet earlier.

"Yes, boredom. Hiei and I got bored so we had a match." She admitted.

"How did yall get anything done with all this rain?" Kuwabara asked.

"The same way, except every time you move you are surrounded by lots of water." She said. "If it is still raining, why are you guys back?"

"Koenma requested we come. He has some information on another guild member. We don't know when he will be here, though." Kurama explained. ~I wonder which member it is. Anybody but Slade or Natalia. They are too powerful for these guys..~

The portal noise could be heard in the kitchen. Everyone went in to see Koenma and a girl with blue hair come out. Scarlet leaned against the wall joining the living room and kitchen, Hiei went over to the table near the window, and the other 3 went to stand in front of Koenma.

"Hi guys. This place is dreary when it is raining like this." The blue haired girl said.

"How have you been Boton?" Yusuke asked.

~Boton? Koenma has mentioned her before.~

"Oh, you know. Same stuff. Rounding up the dead." She giggled. ~I can already tell, I am not going to like her.~

Koenma started to speak, "Boton, this is Eclipse, or I guess you can call her Scarlet now." ~Hmm, another person that knows my name.~

Boton just stood there glaring. Kurama decided to ask, "What is wrong Boton?"

"Yea, you are usually too perky for your own good, but you see her, and bam!" Yusuke said.

"I have to round up everybody she kills, and the number is not a small one." Boton said.

~Oh, I have gotten under someone's skin.~

"She is one of the good guys now, Boton." Kuwabara said. "Arent you?"

"I have more killing to do, but it is strictly guild members. So, yes, I guess you could say I am good." Scarlet said slowly.

"Anyway, lets get started. Scarlet, do you know a guild member by the name of Slade?" Koenma interrupted. ~Crap…~

"Yes." She said.

"What can you tell us about him?" he asked.

"He is a master shadow user and one of the top leaders of the guild. Only a select few have actually seen him. He is the only demon I have heard of to successfully shadow someone else's image." She remembered.

"Wait, shadow someone, as in look exactly like them?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, he only needs to touch the person he wants to copy. Then, he is able to fool his enemies by looking like someone familiar." She explained.

"Slade made it onto our radar when he had someone kill a spirit world leader. A lower member, I presume, was tortured enough to give us his name and where he was going to strike next. He is going after another spirit world leader under me next week. "

"It seems they intend to kill everyone until they get to you." Kurama pointed out.

"I am aware of this. I don't think I need to tell you, I need this taken care of." Koenma said. "There is another problem. They seem to know about Scarlet's betrayal. We were told they were looking for her. Until their strike time is confirmed, you have to get all the training done you can."

"If it keeps raining like this, how do we train?" Kuwabara asked.

"You will have to endure the rain. It is not safe to train you anywhere else. The guild has spies everywhere." Koenma muttered.

"Well then, lets get started." Scarlet said.

"When I have more information, I will come back." Koenma said as he and Boton entered the portal again.

"Scarlet, you know you cant train in that condition." Kurama said after he was sure they left.

"I will be fine. You guys have a lot to learn. Meet me out there in 5." She said as she left to go change into her fighting leather. Artemis ran after her. ~He is right. It is going to be hard to move with my ribs like this.~

After she was ready, she opened her door to find Hiei standing on the opposite wall. He was in his fighting pants and a sleeveless shirt. ~He looks good without that cloak.~

"You will not be fighting today." He ordered.

"Try and stop me." She said as she started to walk by him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Artemis could be heard hissing in protest.

"Don't be a fool. You have a bad wound, and it cant heal if you keep pushing. Teach from the sidelines." He warned. ~I know he is right. I guess watching them fight will help me teach them.~

"Fine. Now let go of me." She growled. He kept his hold on her arm, though. He was drilling into her with his eyes. ~Such intense eyes..It is hard not to look into them..~ "I won't fight ok!" she growled again. He let go this time and let her walk down the hallway. ~He can be so frustrating. At the same time…he does seem to care about me, right?~


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: Koenma brought news of a new mission involving a guild member named Slade. The team had a week to prepare for him.

_At the training grounds the day before Slade's strike_

"Come on! We have been at this for days and I am so waterlogged from this rain, I am going to have gills soon!" Yusuke complained.

"Yea, you have taught us a lot. We will be able to take care of Slade tomorrow, don't worry." Kuwabara added.

"I would be more willing to let you go if you could see my attacks coming by now." Scarlet growled. Since she was fully healed a few days ago, she had been trying to get the team used to sensing when shadows were close to them. The only ones able to get close were Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara got caught every time. She had both of them wrapped in binds and thrown into the water nearby.

"Seriously Scarlet! Like we aren't soaked enough already?" Yusuke cried.

Kurama took this time to come in, "We need to use the remainder of our time to rest, Scarlet. They have learned, even if you cannot see it just yet."

Scarlet sighed, "Alright, but if they get killed, it is not my fault."

"Hn, if they get killed, it is because they deserve it." Hiei threw in.

~Well, I wasn't going to say it out loud.~ Scarlet didn't wait for the others to follow her back to the temple. She went straight to her room to get out of her soaked clothes when she got there. She could hear the guys talking soon after. Artemis came over to Scarlet, and she picked him up. She carried him into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. They were looking over the map Koenma had left the day before. Slade was going to strike tomorrow night at a spirit leaders gathering. The exact leader he was after was still unknown. It was a formal affair, and everyone had to go dressed for the occasion. None of the team was too happy about it, but they could not let a leader get assassinated.

"So, do we have a plan?" she asked as she sat down next to Hiei at the table.

"Well, since you haven't actually seen Slade, it makes finding him difficult." Kurama said. "I am sure he will be going dressed up the same way everyone else is."

"We have the advantage, though. He doesn't know we will be there." Kuwabara pointed out.

"That we know of." Hiei stated lowly.

Scarlet sighed, "I could be putting all of you in danger. Even though I have not seen Slade, I am not positive he has not seen me."

"We will just have to risk it. You have to be there." Yusuke claimed. "Besides, who is going to recognize you all dolled up and in a dress?"

"Don't remind me." Scarlet groaned.

"We will need to be scattered throughout the ballroom. Koenma told us 4 major leaders are going to be attending, so we will have one of us assigned to each of them. Whoever is left, can be on lookout from above in the balcony area." Kurama planned.

"Slade should be acting alone, if I know the guild." Scarlet said.

"Maybe so, but I know first-hand how easy it is to be fooled by one of you assassins. You can fit in perfectly when you want to." Yusuke remembered Scarlet at the club.

Scarlet chuckled a little, "Well, it is kind of in our job description. We will have to be watching for anyone who gets too close to one of the leaders."

Yukina came in holding several large clothes bags. "I have your suits, and Scarlet, your gown is still in my room if you want to come with me."

"Ooooo, let us see the gown, Scarlet." Yusuke teased.

"No way. You have to wait to see me tortured just like everybody else." She said as she followed Yukina.

Yukina opened her door and pointed over to her bed. There was a sleek, red gown lying on the bed. It had a halter top with small jewels going down the straps and around the waistline. There was a small opening under the straps that allowed a view of some cleavage, but not too much. The bottom had a slit up to the knee on one side. It made it easier for Scarlet to get to her daggers that way.

"Wow. I didn't expect to actually like it. Thank you for making it, Yukina." Scarlet said gratefully.

"I know how you like red," Yukina smiled.

"I certainly do." She replied. ~Hmm, wonder if Hiei likes red. Wait…now is not the time to get distracted.~ Scarlet put the dress in the clothes bag and went to take it to her room. When she got in the kitchen though, she heard Yusuke laughing. Artemis was sitting in Hiei's lap, and his expression would scare anyone not used to him. He looked like he was about to knock the cat off, when he saw Scarlet.

"It seems my cat is fond of you." Scarlet chuckled.

Hiei glared, "I don't care what it is fond of. Get it off me."

"All you have to do is pick him up, gently, and put him on the floor." Scarlet said with emphasis on the gently. Hiei used one hand to scoot the cat off his lap. Satisfied, Scarlet called to her cat and headed to her room to put the dress up. When she got back, Yusuke was still laughing about it and Hiei was sitting with his arms crossed and a glare plastered on his face.

"He wasn't going to hurt you." Scarlet said to Hiei.

"I am aware." He growled as he looked over at Yusuke.

"Then why is it such a big deal if he is sitting on your lap?" she asked.

"He is a worthless creature, and he will get hurt." He said.

"So, are all cats worthless to you?" she asked.

"Yes." He said quickly. Then he looked at her, realizing what he just said.

"Hmm." She replied. "I am going to go to bed guys. Goodnight." ~I didn't expect his answer to hurt that much. ~ She left the room.

**Hiei's POV**

"Yes." He said quickly. Then he looked at her, realizing what he just said. ~Wait, no. I did not mean that you were worthless. ~

"Hmm." She replied. "I am going to go to bed guys. Goodnight." ~She had hurt all through her eyes. Why does she care what I say? What did I just do?~

"Way to go shrimp. You know she has cat blood in her somewhere." Kuwabara stated.

"Why should I care?" Hiei shot back. ~Like he would know.~

"You will never change, will you? Always thinking about yourself." Yusuke said. ~Hn, if that were the case, you would've been dead long ago.~

"If you will excuse us, I have something to talk to Hiei about." Kurama spoke. ~Great…~

"Good luck with that." Yusuke said as they both left.

"Hiei." Kurama started, but was interrupted.

"I know, fox! I didn't think before I said it to her." He said harshly. ~I am regretting telling him how I feel about her.~

"What are you going to do?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing. It is better this way." Hiei said.

"You know better than that. You told me yourself, she…." Kurama reminded him.

"I know what I told you!" he interrupted.

Kurama sighed. "Then go and tell her."

"It isn't going to happen. She is better off. Plus, we don't need distractions for tomorrow." He said.

"This isn't over. When we finish this mission, believe me when I tell you, I will bring this up again." Kurama warned.

"Do whatever you want, fox." Hiei growled as he left. He stopped just outside Scarlet's door and contemplated knocking. ~No, like I said we do not need distractions. She can just be mad at me.~ He went into his room to get ready for bed.

_Next day at noon_

Scarlet finally got out of bed. She had awoke earlier but went back to sleep because she was not ready to see Hiei. ~This is ridiculous. You already knew you and he would never work. You already knew he was an A-class jerk. Why do you feel so bad from his comment last night? Did he even mean it? His expression said otherwise… Gah…forget it. Forget him. We have crap to do today.~

She went into the kitchen to find out what was for lunch. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at the table waiting for Kurama to finish cooking. Kuwabara saw Scarlet and went over to her. ~What is he doing?~

"We can kill Hiei for you if you want." He said. ~Ok, that was unexpected.~

"What? Why would I want you to do that?" she faked.

"For what he said last night." He said confused.

"What makes you think I care what he does or does not say to me?" she asked.

"Well, I…uh…" he studdered.

"Lunch is done if you want it." Kurama came in.

"Food!" Kuwabara yelled, trying to cover up his confused look.

"I am going to eat in my room. I have a lot to concentrate on before tonight's showdown." Scarlet said.

"Of course" Kurama replied, "We will be leaving at 4 pm."

"I will be ready." She said confidently.

She got to her door with her food, when Hiei opened his bedroom door. ~Hmm, should I say something?~ She glanced over at him. He had a startled look on his face at first, but regained his composure immediately. She decided to ignore him and went into her room. She glanced at him one last time before she closed the door, but he was looking down. ~Yea, you should feel bad. If you can actually feel that emotion.~ She sat down to eat her food and think about the plan for that night. Artemis made his presence known when he smelled her food. ~You little beggar. Fine, here you go.~ After she finished her food she lay down to continue evaluating every scenario that could happen. ~What if he doesn't make an appearance at all? What if he kills the leader and we don't even realize it before its too late?~

A few hours later, Scarlet woke up and saw the clock read 3:00 pm. ~Hell, I have to get ready. Why did this have to be a formal event anyway?~ She could hear the noise of the portal in the other room, so she decided to go check it out before she got changed. Koenma came out.

"We didn't expect you to come before the mission." Kurama said.

"I need Scarlet for an interrogation. You and the rest of the guys will go ahead. She will meet you as soon as we finish." Koenma informed him.

"What interrogation?" Scarlet asked. "You know I have to get ready for this thing tonight, right?"

"Yes, bring all of your stuff with you." He said.

~Ugh…who in the 3 worlds would he have for me to interrogate?~

Scarlet grabbed everything she needed to get ready, including her black ribbon necklace with the cat charm. Koenma and she went through the portal, and ended up back in his office.

"Tell me what is going on." She demanded.

"We captured a guild member. She specifically asked to see you before she would talk?" he told her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"That is something you need to find out for us." He said. "She is in that light room at the end of the hall."

Scarlet went to the door and opened it. ~Gah, it is bright in here… Is that….Layla?~

"Well, it is about time they brought you in here." The woman bound to a chair in the room said.

"Hmm. Look what the dogs dragged in. If it isn't the infamous Layla." Scarlet shot back, "Why are you here?"

"I am more famous than you will ever dream of being, especially since you turned your back on the guild." She said, "You will only be a memory soon enough."

"You would be the second person to underestimate me within the last few weeks. Where did you get your information?" Scarlet asked.

"That isn't important." Layla said.

"Spit out what you have to say. I do not have all day." Scarlet said impatiently as she pointed one of the lights at Layla's face.

"Humph. As much as I hate you, I hate being trapped in the guild even more. I have information you might find quite useful…but you have to do something for me in return." She explained.

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked cautiously.

"I want a free passage into Demon World. I have a friend there I can stay with, and a place I can stay hidden." She said.

"After everything you have done, you think you are going to get off without any punishment?" Scarlet said rudely.

"Well, it worked for you didn't it?" she asked. ~Good point.~

"I would hardly call what I do now freedom. It is a form of punishment in itself." Scarlet said.

"Well, those are my terms. Take them or leave them. I will be dead if I try to return to the guild now anyway." She admitted.

"Hmm. I will be back in a minute." Scarlet mumbled. Koenma was waiting outside the room.

"Did she tell you anything?" he asked.

"She isn't going to say squat until you make a deal with her. She wants free passage into Demon World." She said.

"That isn't going to happen." He shook his head.

"That was what she wanted. She said she had information that we would find useful. I have a feeling it has to do with Slade." Scarlet told him.

"That does complicate things. Get the information. I will decide what to do with her after she reveals it." He said hopefully.

"She isn't going to give the information to me without your word on the deal." She said.

"I was afraid you would say that." He mumbled, "Fine, let's go in and see what happens." He opened the door and let Scarlet walk in before him. Layla squinted to see.

"It is sad that you have to report to this midget, Eclipse." Layla smirked.

"If you want a deal, you better shut that slutty mouth of your's." Scarlet growled.

Koenma arched his eyebrows at Scarlet's attitude, but said, "We are willing to allow you passage into Demon World if the information you tell us is worth it."

"You wont be getting anything out of me until I know I will get what I want." She sneered.

"Are all of you this way?" Koenma looked at Scarlet with frustration.

"She and I are hardly comparable, but she does have a point." Scarlet agreed.

Koenma sighed, "You will be allowed passage, but under the condition that you have to stay in one place. You will have boundaries, that if crossed, will result in you being detained in another light room like this one."

"I wouldn't have anywhere to go, especially with the guild out there." She pointed out.

"Fine, then tell us this important information." He grumbled.

"Once you leave us, I will." She said to Koenma.

"You assassin's are impossible." Koenma stated plainly, but left the room.

"Why couldn't you just say it to him too?" Scarlet asked.

"I just find it amusing to ruffle his feathers." She smirked.

Scarlet returned the smirk, "Get on with it."

"Slade is coming after you." She whispered.

"How in the hell would he know where to look?" Scarlet asked. "In fact, how did you know?" ~I don't need to give her any details. The less she knows the better.~

"I didn't know you were here until one of the ogres who brought me mentioned your name. The guild has spies everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them worked in 'midget rulers' office in there. The point is, he knows you work under a leader of Spirit World somewhere. He just doesn't know it happens to be the Spirit World ruler, instead of one of the politicians, like I do now. Why do you think he has shown such an interest in killing them all of a sudden?" She continued. ~Great, so this is all my fault.~

"What is his plan?" she asked vaguely.

"He is going after a leader tonight at some formal event. He will kill him if he doesn't have the information he needs. Well, he would kill him anyway. The only other thing I know about that is he is going to try some new technique he learned. It has something to do with the lights going out." ~This just keeps getting better doesn't it…~

"So, how do we know you aren't one of the spies? Now that you found me, it would easy to turn me in." Scarlet eyed her.

"Because you know what it is like to have lost everything to the guild. Just as I do." She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I just want to live the rest of my life in peace."

"Hmm." Scarlet mumbled as she started to leave the room.

"Wait, what about our deal?" she asked.

"Koenma will make sure you will get what you asked. I have stuff to do." She replied and closed the door behind her.

"Well?" Koenma asked after she was clear of the room.

"She had information on Slade's attack tonight. I have to get ready. Where can I do that?" She asked.

"Uh, there is a large restroom down the hall to the left. The leaders' banquet will be starting in less than an hour." He hurriedly said.

"Then I suggest you have a portal ready to take me there as soon as I come out." She replied. She ran to the restroom with her bag of things. It did not take her long to do her make- up. She braided her hair in two braids, then wrapped them around into a classy up-do, leaving her bangs to hang down. Her cat ears were hidden by shadows. She slowly got into her dress, then her black and silver heels. The last pieces were two silver hoop earrings with a black bead in the middle of each, and her cat necklace. ~Time to make a killing…in more ways than one.~ She smirked to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. Koenma was waiting near an opened portal, but when he saw her, his mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me miss, but an assassin just went into that bathroom. Do you think you can tell her to come out?" Koenma smiled.

"Very funny. Let's get this over with." She smirked.

"The portal is going to transport you to the roof of the building. You will have to enter the ballroom from the top staircase. Good luck." He said as she went through.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: The team finished preparing for Slade's strike and were already at the event waiting for Scarlet.

Scarlet was on the roof and instantly started shivering. ~It had to be freezing and windy, didn't it?~ She dropped her bag with her fighting outfit behind an old air conditioning unit and looked for the door. She glanced up into the sky to see there was a half moon out. Once inside, she heard music and a lot of talking. ~I have to find one of the guys and let them know what is going to happen.~ There were 2 levels to the room. The balcony level, which she was currently on, and the ballroom level, where the guys were. There were 3 separate stairways between the levels. Scarlet began to scan the room. The ballroom was very elegant, with large crystal chandeliers lining the ceiling. ~Ok, I see Yusuke by that older guy. He must be one of the leaders. There is Kurama near another man. Kuwabara is near the refreshment table…no surprise he would find the leader that liked to eat. Hiei is near the bottom of that far stairway over there close to the last one. He looks thrilled to be in that suit. I guess he is the one I am going to have to tell. Great..~ She went around the balcony level to the stairway and stood at the top for a second to adjust one of her heels.

**Hiei's POV**

~I am going to kill Koenma for making me dress up like a penguin. What was the deal with him taking Scarlet before our mission? Oh, speaking of…..is that her? He gasped out loud. When he realized what he did, he glanced around to see if anyone noticed, then looked at the top of the staircase again. ~She is breath-taking.~

"Who is that young lady?" an older gentleman asked another.

"Why, I have never seen her before. Perhaps we should ask him." Another man said.

"Sir, do you know her?" a man asked Hiei. ~I don't think I should tell them~

"No, but I am about to." He said.

"Good choice. If only I were 20 years younger." The man chuckled and joined a new conversation with a group of people. ~If that were the case, you would taste my blade. She is mine.~

Hiei looked up again and saw Scarlet walking down the stairs toward him.

**Scarlet's POV**

Scarlet saw that Hiei noticed her coming. ~Is he smirking? If he has some arrogant comment to make when I get down there….~

"I hardly recognized you, cat." Hiei said.

"That is kind of the point." She replied shortly, "Now, don't you look handsome in that suit. Who knew you could dress up."

"I could say the same for you. Except, in your case…," he was interrupted by Yusuke. "I cannot believe that is you, Scarlet!" Yusuke cried.

"Do not say my name out loud here, idiot." She whispered harshly.

"Woah. Right. Yea, I got it. But seriously, you look amazing." Yusuke said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes but smiled, "While I have you two here, I have some news. Slade is going to be doing some new technique tonight. All I know is it has something to do with the lights going out, so we have got to stay alert and be prepared to act if that happens."

"Hn" Hiei mumbled.

"Alright, I will let Kurama and Kuwabara know. Your post is up in the balcony level. We have already assigned each leader to the rest of us. Give us a signal if you see anything suspicious." Yusuke ordered.

Scarlet turned to go back up the stairway again. Once she got to the top she picked a spot where she could see most of the floor. She looked at Hiei, and noticed he seemed upset about something. ~Probably mad that he didn't get to finish his snarky comeback.~ She looked over to Kurama next and he was smiling at her. He nodded in her direction, and she knew even from that distance he was paying her a compliment. ~Leave it to him to be a gentleman.~ She returned the nod, and continued to scan the room. Nobody looked out of place. She expected that, though. The guild trained each assassin to fit in perfectly with their surroundings and fool those around them.

"How are you this fine evening, young lady?" A man probably about 10 years older than Scarlet asked her.

"I am enjoying the party so far. How are you?" She put on a smile.

"Quite well. Quite well, indeed. I was wondering if you would favor a dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, I cannot dance very well. That is why I am hanging around up here." She said sweetly, "but thank you for the offer." ~Nope, just not interested in dancing. I have stuff to do here.~

"I understand. Well, if you change your mind, I will be around." He mumbled, then walked away.

Scarlet turned around to walk to another part of the balcony level, when she almost ran into Hiei.

"Aren't you supposed to be monitoring your leader?" Scarlet asked quietly. Hiei turned to the side and nodded toward the man he was assigned to. ~Oh, he came up here with him. ~

"Yusuke has some news for you. I will stay up here." He said.

"I see. Where is he at?" she asked as she looked over the railing at the ballroom floor. Hiei pointed toward him. Scarlet was about to head that way when Hiei grabbed her wrist. Scarlet turned to give him a questioning look.

"You are stunning." He whispered in her ear, then walked away in a hurry to stay close to his assigned leader. ~Did he really just say that? That makes me feel… ugh…ok, concentrate. What was I doing again? Oh yea, Yusuke.~ She gave Hiei a glance as she descended the stairs to find him.

"You needed to see me?" she asked him as she got close.

"Yes. You do look beautiful, by the way." He mentioned. ~He said that earlier.~

"Thank you, but the news?" she asked a little impatiently.

"Yes, please follow me. I am a little too worried to say anything out in the open like this." He said quietly. ~Hmm, this must be good.~ Scarlet followed him back behind one of the stairways before she realized something was not right. ~Yusuke wouldn't be taking me away from the view of the others. Oh…sh!~ She was bound in shadow binds, and her mouth covered.

"My, my, Mina. You should have seen that coming from a mile away. I do not think your new friends have helped your training." The demon whispered.

Scarlet focused on disintegrating the shadow over her mouth. Once she got it off she growled, "Slade."

"In the flesh, well sort of. I borrowed your friend's image for the time being. If I had known you would've grown to be so beautiful, I may have ordered you to stay a few more years." He said mockingly as he ran a finger over her cheek.

"What the hell did you do with him?" she asked.

"He is currently taking a nap." He chuckled a little. ~An actual nap? A permanent nap?~

"Orders or not, I would never be caught standing by your side." She said with hatred in her eyes. ~Why cant I get these binds off? Normal shadows should not be this hard for me.~

"I highly doubt that will be the case once I have you back at headquarters." He said a little more intensely. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a new technique to try out." He left her under the stairway. ~Stupid! How did you not see that coming!? I have to get to the guys. Wait…Hiei can sense my emotions. Think! Why did I allow him to trick me that way? I am such an idiot!~

"Onna?" Hiei was by her side with his katana drawn. ~Oh, that's not going to draw any attention.~

"Hiei! Cut these off. Slade is here, and he is using Yusuke's image. He is going to use his technique soon!" she said hurriedly. He sliced through the binds, and she nearly fell to the ground. ~Ugh…I do not feel so well.~

"Where did he go?" Hiei asked. "Are you going to stay on the floor?"

"Those binds must have been draining my energy. I can hardly see straight." She mumbled. Before she knew it, Hiei had her thrown over his shoulder. ~What the hell?~ He moved so fast, the crowd could not see him take her through the nearest door and into a utility closet.

"Why are we in a closet?" she asked dumbly.

"I can't have Slade coming back to get you. Stay put." He ordered and ran back out. ~How could I be so stupid? I need to get outside into the moonlight.~ Scarlet started to stand, when she heard screaming in the ballroom. ~Oh no~ She grabbed onto the doorknob and pulled herself up. She opened the door just enough to see out. When she didn't see or hear anyone, she left the closet and ran down to the end of the hallway. She saw an exit door and a sign that said roof access. ~Bingo.~ She got to the roof and collapsed, but she immediately felt a difference when the moonlight hit her. ~I just need a few minutes.~

**Hiei's POV**

~I hope Slade doesn't find her again.~ He heard screams just before he got back into the ballroom. When he opened the door, he saw Yusuke holding a man up by his throat. ~That is definitely not the detective.~ He unsheathed his katana and charged straight for him. Yusuke threw the man he was holding into Hiei, and they both flew backwards and crashed into a refreshment table. ~Second try.~ Hiei moved the man off of him, made sure he was still breathing, then jumped up ready to strike. He saw Kurama had his whip out and Kuwabara had his spirit sword.

The fake Yusuke started laughing, "You fools will never defeat me."

"Please tell me that is not Yusuke," Kuwabara said.

"No, Kuwabara. Slade is using his image. We will find the real Yusuke after this is finished. Rose whip!" Kurama cried.

Slade waved his hand at the whip. When he did so, several shadows wrapped around it, and broke it into pieces. ~That has never happened before. It is my turn.~ Hiei used his speed to get close to Slade. He was able to slice his leg, before a shadow was used to throw him across the room. Then, the lights went out. There were gasps from the crowd that were still hiding in places throughout the ballroom. ~Ok, Scarlet has used something similar to this before. Think about how you found her.~

**Scarlet's POV**

The moon was blacked out. In fact, as far as she could see there was no light anywhere. ~This must be Slade's technique. It is very similar to mine. I am healed enough for now. Time to change out of this dress, and end this.~ She went directly to the ballroom. ~Thank you mother for giving me cat vision.~ She opened the door and could see the team of guys fighting blindly. Slade was in the middle of them throwing shadows around for them to fight with. He had an amused look on his face. ~I guess he can see in the dark as well.~ She saw him look over to one of the leaders and begin to walk in his direction. ~Hell, no.~

She barged through the door and yelled, "Hiei, use your fire as a light!" She continued toward Slade, who had a startled look on his face at the moment. Hiei focused his energy and engulfed himself in flames. The room lit up enough for them to see Slade and Scarlet. Slade had a dagger stabbed into Scarlet's hand, and he was using it to drag her around the floor. She grabbed hold of his arm, flipped upwards to kick his jaw, then landed on the floor. She was able to get over to the group, and Kurama stepped up with his whip again.

"Kuwabara, take the leader he was after and get him out of here." Kurama said calmly.

"I am not about to leave you guys." He said confidently.

"Now is not the time for your morals. Get moving." Hiei growled.

"Fine, but I will be back." He muttered.

"Mina, you were not supposed to escape those bindings for a while. I have to admit, I am impressed that you are able to stand right now." Slade said in a cocky tone.

"Too many of your guild members have a habit of underestimating me lately." Scarlet replied.

"Is that so? Well, I will not be added to that list. I will just end your life right now." He smirked evilly.

Hiei charged at Slade, and Kurama followed closely behind. Scarlet started to concentrate on transforming to her cat form. ~I hope this works.~ She gathered her energy and after a minute she stood up.

"Spirit Gun!" came a yell to the left of Scarlet. ~Yusuke is alive!~ She turned in time to see Yusuke fire the blast straight at Slade. It hit Slade dead on, and he screamed out.

"You know, I don't appreciate missing out on all this action." Yusuke called. Slade limply fell to the floor but he was still alive. It took him a second to get to his feet but he did. To their surprise, he started to chuckle.

"It will take more than that to get rid of me." Slade said. He put his hand up in the air and formed a shadow ball just like James did.

"Watch out!" Yusuke yelled.

Shadow shards shot everywhere, but everyone in the group was able to find cover this time. Hiei was the first to come out, and when he did he got to Slade in no time. He slid his katana into Slade's shoulder, and had moved away before anyone could blink.

"You all will pay." Slade yelled.

~I feel weird right now. I have an idea.~

Kurama took this time to wrap his rose whip around Slade's leg. When he pulled it back, Slade was thrown into the wall.

"I have about a dollar in my pocket, here. How much do you want?" Scarlet said with a smirk.

Slade gave her a death glare. He stood back up, but instead of coming for her like everyone thought, he threw three daggers into Hiei's chest. Hiei's eyes widened, and then he fell backwards onto the ground.

"NOOOO!" Yusuke and Scarlet cried at the same time, as Hiei's flames died. The room became pitch black again. Scarlet could see and hear Slade laughing. She became enraged and she could feel a strange power forming within her. Slade started to walk toward her with an evil smirk.

"Moonlight!" Scarlet cried. She was shocked when a bright white light formed in her hand and she shot it straight into Slade's chest. He began to disintegrate in front of her. The lights came back on, because Slade could not concentrate his energy anymore.

"How? You are supposed to be a shadow…you can't use light!" he screamed and writhed on the ground in pain.

"I guess you made me mad enough to care. Oh, and by the way…my name isn't Mina. It is Scarlet." She claimed proudly, while she watched him disintegrate to powder. Kurama came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a relieved look before she started to faint from pure exhaustion.

Kuwabara had come back into the room now and was helping Yusuke with Hiei. Kurama carried Scarlet out to the roof and waited for the portal.

_A few days later_

"Guys! She is waking up." Scarlet could hear Yusuke yell. Artemis was licking her face.

~What happened? Why is he yelling? Gah…I have a headache. Cat!~ Scarlet opened her eyes. She was in her room back at the temple. Everyone except for Hiei was filing in. ~Oh no…Hiei! Those daggers hit his chest!~

"What happened to Hiei?" she said in a panic as she sat up in her bed. ~Bad move…I just got dizzy.~ Artemis meowed loudly.

"Calm down, Scarlet. Don't get in a hurry. Hiei will be fine." Kurama soothed her as he helped her lay back down.

"How long have I been out? What happened?" she asked.

"Well, you, or a cat you, shot out some bright moonbeam or something at Slade and he turned to dust. It was pretty awesome." Yusuke said. "You have been sleeping for 2 days now." ~2 days!~

Koenma asked, "How did that happen? Shadow users have never been able to work with light as far as I am aware?"

"I am not sure what happened. I felt a new power and it just came out." Scarlet remembered.

"Whatever happened, it worked. After you fainted, you changed back to your normal form. We were able to get you back here, and Hiei into the Spirit World Hospital." Kurama explained. ~Will I sound too desperate if I ask where he is? ~ Yukina came into her room at that moment.

"Scarlet!" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "I am so glad you are awake."

"Yes, I am really tired, but awake." Scarlet let out a yawn.

"I suppose we should leave so you can keep resting. I will bring you up some food in the morning." Kurama said.

"Sounds great. I would like Yukina to stay for a minute though." She said. The guys left the room.

"Tell me what happened to Hiei." Scarlet whispered.

Yukina started to laugh. "Are you admitting that you might think I was right about you two?"

"No, I just know the last thing I saw was 3 daggers sticking out of his chest, and now they say he is fine." She said with a snarky look.

"Well, he is still healing. He was released from the hospital, but he has to stay in bed here. I go in every time I have extra energy to heal him more." She explained.

"I thought he was going to die for sure." Scarlet breathed.

"To be honest, he almost did. Thankfully, the daggers missed his heart. He is still in quite a lot of pain." She looked down as she spoke.

"I see." She mumbled.

"So, what did he do when he saw you in that dress?" Yukina said mischievously. ~She is starting to know me too well.~

Scarlet couldn't hide her smile. "He was speechless at first. However, he did tell me later that I looked stunning."

Yukina squealed, "Really?"

"Headache….I cant handle noises that high in pitch. Calm down woman." Scarlet grumbled.

"I am sorry. But admit it. You are starting to consider him." She smiled.

"I will admit no such thing." Scarlet said decisively. ~Unfortunately…its true.~

"So stubborn," Yukina laughed and started to get up. "I will leave you to rest."

~She is right. I do kind of like the little jerk. I don't know if this is a good idea. He did actually pay me a compliment. Hmm….How did I use that attack? What did I call it? Moonlight? I cant believe I did that. Yawn…I need to sleep more.~

"Time for bed Artemis." Scarlet said.

"Meow.."


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: Slade was defeated because of Scarlet's new attack. Hiei was badly injured.

_Next evening around dinner_

Scarlet was in the kitchen eating the dinner Kurama prepared. "This is great, Kurama. Is there anymore?" she asked.

"There is enough for one more helping, but I am about to take that to Hiei and see if he wants to try to eat." He replied. ~Hmm, I kind of want to see him, but I don't want to seem too eager.~

"Let me take it to him." She blurted out. ~So much for not too eager.

Kurama raised a brow, "For what reason?"

"Well, if he doesn't want it, I will be sure to dispose of it properly." She winked. ~Like he believes that.~

Kurama chuckled but gave her the tray of food. She took it down the hall and knocked on Hiei's door. There was no answer so she decided to go on in. ~Wow, and I thought I liked my room dark. I haven't been in here before.~ She could see the outline of someone in the bed so she walked quietly in that direction and set the tray down on a side table. ~Better get a little bit of light in here so I don't startle him or something.~ She went over to his bathroom and turned the light on. Then she closed the door to only a crack. That allowed enough light to see everything in the room, but it wasn't too bright. ~Pretty simple room..lots of black. What is that?~ She was about to pick up a necklace with a weird red and black stone on it, when she heard Hiei clear his throat.

"Onna, don't touch." He said in a raspy voice. ~Normally, I would push this, but right now, I will leave it alone.~

"Hmm. How are you feeling?" she asked as she went to stand next to the bed.

"Like death warmed up. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Kurama wanted to see if you would eat, so I brought you a tray." She explained.

"Hn" he mumbled.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"You can leave." He started, then started coughing. ~Is that all he can say to me?~

Scarlet began to get agitated, "Right. Not sure why I was trying to help in the first place." She left the room and slammed the door behind her. Yukina was coming up the hall at that moment.

"Scarlet? What happened?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Im done. Im not wasting my time on him anymore." She said in a huff and then went into her own room.

**Hiei's POV**

~Well that went well. She didn't even let me finish my sentence. I just wanted her to leave the food.~ Yukina walked in.

"It is good to see you awake. I am going to try to heal you some more." She told him.

"You don't need to waste your time nor energy on me." He grunted.

"I don't consider it a waste" she said softly.

"Hn" he mumbled. "You might be the only one."

"You mean Scarlet? What happened now?" she asked. ~Should I tell her?~

"She left the room before I could get my whole sentence out." He said in a low voice.

"I see." She mumbled. ~I don't think she believes me. …women are frustrating.~

"Maybe you should explain that to her." She offered.

"Hn, it doesn't make any difference now." He snorted. Yukina had a sympathetic look on her face as she finished. She began to breathe a little harder because she was tired. Then, she got up.

"Do you want your bathroom light to stay on?" she asked.

"No" was all he said. ~I need to man up and find Scarlet..and you are going to be my excuse for it…~ Yukina turned the light off, then slowly made her way to the door to leave. When she closed the door she went across the hall to knock on Scarlet's door, but there was not an answer. She creaked the door open, but Scarlet was not in the room.

**Scarlet's POV**

~To think I actually was considering him. He is unbelievable. I don't want to think about this anymore. I know now, it will never happen.~ Scarlet was outside in the gardens. It was starting to rain, but she didn't care. The moon was full right now. ~It just stopped raining, now it is starting again. I hope we don't have floods like last week.~

Hiei climbed out his window with some difficulty, but the healing from Yukina had helped. He went to look for Scarlet. He could sense her somewhere close by. ~Yep, she is pretty mad if I can sense her~ He found her near one of the back gardens underneath one of the covered arbors. She was lying down on one of the benches getting soaked when she noticed Hiei standing out in the rain.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed! " she yelled. ~He has lost his mind.~

"I want to know what crazy ideas you have been putting in Yukina's head." He said after some thought. ~What? This is random.~

"I have no clue what you are saying. She is your sister, you ask her." She said shortly. ~I hope I am right about this.~

Hiei came up to her so fast he knocked her off the bench she was sitting on. "What did you just say?" he snarled. ~Ouch, you jerk. I must have guessed right.~

"You heard me." She shouted as she started to get up.

He waited until she was mostly up then pushed her into one of the walls of the arbor. "How do you know about this?" he asked angrily.

He could see her eyes changing to a bright silver again as she said, "I didn't know, until now."

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"No, but I think you should. She already looks at you like a brother." She said slightly softer.

"She doesn't need to know." He snarled.

"Why not? Would it be so horrible if you were able to show that you actually care about someone?" she yelled.

"I have no reason to show such things," He started, "What ideas have you put into her head?"

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about!" she yelled and began to struggle against his hold.

"She has ideas in her head about you and I." he said as he held on tighter.

"What? Well, I sure as hell didn't put them there!" she screamed as she was finally able to push him back. "That would be impossible."

"Yes, impossible would be the right word to describe you." He snarled.

"Describe me!? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she came back.

"Your argument has no point." He stated plainly.

"Then why do you keep dragging it out? What the hell do you want from me!?" she yelled.

"I want you!" he yelled before thinking. ~Wait, what?~

Scarlet could not have a more shocked look on her face. He could see her eyes change to that intense silver they were when he first saw her. Intense silver peered into deep red eyes. She stood there staring for so long he contemplated just taking off.

~Did he seriously just say that? To me? Yukina was right? What do I do now? I mean, I have gone this whole time trying to discourage this whole thing and here he is in front of me!~

Scarlet finally spoke, "Why?"

"To hell if I know." He said as he took a step backwards, "but I do." The rain started coming down harder.

~He looks like he wants to run away. This cant actually be happening? ~

"But…you...oh hell!" Scarlet said. She ran into him and crashed her lips onto his. She could feel him tense up, but soon he had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing back forcefully. She ran one of her hands into his hair, then held his head to deepen the kiss. He held her face in his hands while he nibbled her bottom lip. She gladly opened to allow his tongue in. A few moments later, she did something unexpected. She punched him.

He was a little surprised, "What was that about, onna." He asked.

"You deserved it", she mumbled, but he could tell by the look in her eyes she was challenging him. It was exactly like them, since they met each other, to be fighting. Why not now? He picked her up off the ground and pushed her hard into the arbor wall. She winced at first, but smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side forcefully to expose her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. Scarlet grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so she could kiss him again. It was forceful and passionate. She dropped her legs to the ground again, and pushed him into the opposite wall. They were running their hands down each other's bodies. He wasn't ready for her to take the lead, so he pushed her back. The arbor wall broke behind her, and they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

Panting, Scarlet noticed Hiei had blood staining his shirt. "You need to get back inside to take care of that."

"Hn, it opened up again." He mumbled as he looked down.

"Yea, you will have to be bandaged again. I guess I am going to just leave." She said pointedly, knowing he would remember earlier.

"You didn't let me finish." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Finish what?" she asked.

"I was going to say leave the food there, but you only heard the first part before you stormed out." He explained. ~Oh great, that makes me feel bad.~

"But…I…" she stumbled. "I just thought you were being your normal jerk self."

Hiei smirked, "Is that really what you think?"

Scarlet returned the smirk, "Yes, yes I do. It will take a lot of work to make me think otherwise."

"I don't think so." He said.

Scarlet laughed. "You are right. I don't think you can handle it."

"Challenge accepted." He smirked again. She had a startled expression on her face and he took this opportunity to give her one more kiss before he left to bandage his wounds.

~What the hell was that? Wow..that came out of left field. What am I going to do now?~ She didn't want to go back inside, so she went walking down the path to the training grounds. The rain had finally let up and she could see the moon fully again through the trees. She got to the training grounds and immediately felt something was not right.

"Now that was touching." A voice said from behind her.

Scarlet whipped around to see a tall, slender woman, in black leather. "Natalia?"

"I guess you do remember the one time you saw me. Now, can you guess why I am here?" she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Probably to make a miserable attempt to kill me?" Scarlet guessed.

Natalia laughed evilly, "That would be tempting wouldn't it. However, I have something a little more exciting in store for you. Right now, we will be playing a game with your lover." ~My lover?~ Natalia threw Hiei out in front of her. He was still bleeding, and he was covered in energy draining shadow binds. She could see he was pissed off.

"Leave him out of this!" Scarlet yelled.

"Now, what fun would that be? Especially when I get this type of reaction out of you." She mocked.

"What do you want?" Scarlet growled.

"Simple. You will come back to the guild with me to face judgement. Arrow is not pleased with you." She smirked.

"Who the hell is Arrow? How did you find me here?" Scarlet snarled.

"You don't know? He is the grand master of the guild. He was the one responsible for ridding you of your wretched family." She said with a smirk still on her face. ~He was the one that had my family killed?~ "As far as finding you, I have been watching you since the banquet."

"If I go, you will leave him alone." Scarlet demanded.

"I cant do that." She said shortly. "Why would I break up this pathetic romance you have started?"

Scarlet was beginning to get angry. She saw Hiei trying to struggle. The more he did, the more the binds sucked the energy out of him. She begged him with her eyes to stop. He finally got the message. ~I need to let Kurama and the guys know we are out here. Hopefully this works.~ Scarlet got angrier, and raised her energy level.

"That is a foolish move. If you won't go willingly, I will force you." Natalia said as she instantly formed a shadow dagger and threw it into Scarlet's shoulder. Scarlet grunted, but continued to raise her energy and think about her parents being killed. She saw Natalia look back towards the trail.

"I see what you are up to. Calling the rest of your friends. I think it is time we leave." She said while she threw the same shadow binds onto Scarlet. She then used some form of gas to put them to sleep. Natalia was gone before the rest of the group made it into the clearing.

"I know she was here." Kurama said.

"What do you think happened?"Kuwabara asked.

"Uh…guys, there is blood here." Yusuke pointed to the ground.

Kurama came to a realization. "Hiei? We need to check if he is in his room."

"Why would Hiei be out…" Yusuke started, but Kurama just gave him a 'think about it' look. "Oh."

They went back to the temple to make sure, but Kurama already knew Hiei was wherever Scarlet was. Kurama saw his katana leaned up against his bed, and grabbed it. Yusuke used the communicator to call Koenma.

_A castle in the middle of a place similar to Antarctica_

Scarlet groaned, as she woke up. ~For crying out loud…it is freezing in here. Wait, where is here?~

"Onna?" Hiei whispered.

"Hiei? Are you alright? Where are we?" she whispered with relief to hear him. She noticed now that she was back to back with him.

"Some dungeon, by the looks of it." He whispered but grunted when he tried to move.

"Your wounds are still open. Don't move" Scarlet scolded. Scarlet looked around the room. They were surrounded by stone walls. To their left were barred doors with locks on them. To their right was one barred window. Their arms were bound together by a heavy chain.

"I guess they wont be separating us anytime soon." Scarlet lifted the chain on her arm.

"Id like to see them try to separate you from me." Hiei said with a challenging look in his eyes.

"If you aren't able to heal, you wont have much say in the matter." Scarlet pointed out.

"I can take care of myself." He mumbled.

"Can you take care of yourself when someone is hooked to you?" she motioned to the chain again.

He looked at it, then mumbled, "I wouldn't know."

"Do you think we can get these off?" she asked.

"Doubt it. The one time I leave my blade is the one time I need it." He said with frustration.

"They would have just taken it. Don't beat yourself up over this." Scarlet sighed.

"What is there plan?" he asked concerned.

"Anybody I have ever heard of to go through judgment has never made it out alive. It is a series of nearly impossible games for the guild's amusement. It can also be just a meeting where they decide to kill you on the spot." She said remembering.

"Hn" he mumbled.

"I hope the guys got my message." She whispered.

"They did, but how they are going to find us in this cursed place is beyond me. They usually use my third eye for that." He muttered. Just then, someone in a black cloak came to unlock the barred doors.

"Get up, and move." A gruff voice said sternly. Hiei and Scarlet tried to get up, but it was difficult with the tight chains on their arms. The cloaked figure kicked Hiei, and they both tumbled back to the floor.

"You will pay for that." Hiei threatened. Scarlet just glared, as she maneuvered the chain on their left arms over their heads. Now both of their arms were in front of them, so they were side by side instead of back to back. They were able to get up after that.

"Move, scum." The voice said as he pointed a sword at the two. Hiei glanced at Scarlet, but they walked in the direction he pointed. They continued down a series of hallways until they appeared in what looked to be a large meeting room. Scarlet saw three chairs in the front of the room. One large chair in the middle, like a king would sit in, then two smaller chairs on either side of it. There were2 rows of regular chairs set out in front of those, but they were divided so there was a center isle to walk down. The cloaked figure pushed the tip of the sword into Scarlet's back to signal them to walk forward. ~Oh, if I get out of these chains…~ As they walked to the front of the room, a group of 10 demons began to file in and take their seats. The one that caught Scarlet's attention, however, was the one that went to sit in the large chair at the front. His energy was radiating off of him. He was an older demon, with striking blue eyes, dark, short hair, and was wearing loose fighting pants and a sleeveless shirt. ~I guess this isn't too much of a formal judgement?~

"Mina, or should I call you Scarlet?" The man asked slowly. Scarlet's eyes widened. ~I kept my name a secret the whole time I was here. How does he know?~ He continued, "You can call me Arrow, and I have to say, I never thought I would have to be the one to rain judgment on you."

"Well, you look high and mighty enough. Maybe you don't have to." She said with fake confidence.

Arrow began to chuckle. "You have your mother's attitude I see." Scarlet was taken back again. ~How does he know my mother?~

"How would you know anything about my mother?" she growled.

Arrow got a serious look on his face, "She was the one that corrupted my son." Scarlet was blown away. She glanced at Hiei who had an equally shocked expression on his face. ~His son, was my father. That would make him….no way!~

"There is no way I am related to you." She denied.

"Whether you like it or not, my dear, you are my granddaughter." He said with amusement.

"Why would you have your own son killed?" she yelled out as the memories began to flood back.

"He was a danger to the guild. Love is forbidden here, for good reason. Even my son is not above the rules. It would have been the end of the guild if I let him live a happy life with that tramp." He said, trying to stay calm. "But then, I found out about you. They did a nice job keeping you hidden all those years, but your father should have known he would eventually be found."

"Why did you keep me alive, then?" she asked.

"You have a deadly combination of demon blood within you. I was not about to let that potential go. If only, I had known you would follow in your father's rebellious footsteps. I am going to give you one chance to join with me. Together we can be unstoppable." Arrow stopped.

"Consider me proud to be your rebellious son's daughter." She shot back.

Arrow glared, but then chuckled again, "So be it. If you will not join us, you will die by our hands. Separate them!"

Scarlet looked over to Hiei, who had a murderous expression on. He was ready to fight. She watched as one of the guards came over to separate their chains. Hiei waited until the cuff on his hand was loose enough, then he struck the guard. Scarlet pulled back, as he did this, and her cuff came off her arm as well. They were free.

"Kill them, now." Arrow called, but he remained seated. ~Well, isn't he a cocky one.~

Scarlet and Hiei began to fight the group of demons. They were all shadow users, and Hiei had learned enough from Scarlet to avoid most of their attacks. He was the distraction, while Scarlet struck them down. When all of them lay at their feet, Scarlet and Hiei looked up to see Arrow clapping.

"I can see that this fire demon brings out your killer instinct. What a team you would make for the guild." He said.

"We would never join you." Scarlet sneered.

"I think you may change your mind." He said harshly as he waved to a small boy standing by a gong. The boy hit the gong, and Natalia came out of the shadows.

"I was hoping we would get to play." Natalia smirked. ~Oh great. I have no idea what she can do.~


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long to get out. Been having computer problems lately. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Recap: Scarlet and Hiei finally had a hot moment. They were taken to meet Arrow, who turned out to be Scarlet's grandfather. Natalia is fixing to fight them.

"This game will only end in your death. I don't think playing is something you want to do right now." Scarlet threatened.

Natalia laughed, "That is exactly what I want to do. Killing the cat tramp's daughter will bring me great pleasure."

~She went there…~

"Do I have to ring a bell for you. Let's get this started." Scarlet challenged.

Natalia's expression changed to serious as she charged at Scarlet. However, she was intercepted by Hiei kicking her in the side. She slid across the floor, but was up immediately.

"I guess I will have to take care of your lover first." She growled as she threw a handful of shadow binds toward Hiei. He was able to dodge all but one, which caught his foot. She started to move toward him, but Scarlet stepped up. Instead of charging her, though, Natalia retreated back and jumped up into a balcony overlooking the room. ~That was unexpected. Why would she move up there?~ She stood in the balcony just staring at Hiei. Neither of them knew what to do as they exchanged a questioning look with each other.

"Are you actually going to fight, or just take in the view from up there?" Scarlet asked.

"All in good time." Natalia said as a smirk came to her face.

Scarlet heard Hiei grunt, and she looked over at him. "I cant move." He called out. There was a dark shadow substance around Hiei's feet and it was slowly moving up his legs.

Natalia was laughing again, "Of course you cant move. That is shadow stone. Soon, you will only be a statue."

"What!?" Scarlet said as she ran over to Hiei.

"It is spreading." Hiei mumbled. He was clearly pissed off. Natalia was still laughing in the background.

~I am going to have to remove her voicebox. That laugh is getting annoying.~

Natalia came down from the balcony, and moved toward them. Scarlet did not want her near Hiei, so she charged her, pulling a dagger out as she went. When she was about 10 feet away, she threw the dagger and darted to the side. Natalia was able to dodge the thrown dagger, but not the kick Scarlet landed in her ribs. She slid back a couple of feet, but grabbed Scarlet's other leg and threw her across the room into one of the rows of chairs. They scattered around her. ~Ugh…I need to pay more attention to what I am doing. ~ Natalia formed a shadow sword in her hand, and was getting ready to go after her again, when a fire orb hit her shoulder.

"What the hell? You are bound to that one spot and you are still trying to…." But she was interrupted by another fire orb hitting her face. "You will pay for that!" she yelled as she lunged toward Hiei, ready to remove his head.

"Natalia! Leave him be. I have better plans for him." Arrow called out.

~I forgot he was still sitting there. What plans could that be?~ Natalia had a startled look on her face, but lowered her sword anyway. She bowed toward her master, then turned her attention back to Scarlet. She started that same stare she used to cover Hiei in shadow stone. ~Hell no.~ Scarlet darted to the side, then charged toward her. Natalia swung her shadow sword, but Scarlet was able to dodge. They kept at this for a few minutes. Natalia was trying to hit Scarlet with the sword, and she kept dodging. Scarlet was slowly getting closer to Natalia each time, though.

_Hiei's POV_

~I hate feeling helpless. I cant believe I let myself get caught in that witches trap. How am I supposed to get out of this stuff? Scarlet seems to be doing alright for now. As long as she can keep dodging, maybe she can find a weakness.~

Natalia formed a second sword and started swinging them both at Scarlet. She had to move twice as fast.

~Wait, is she trying to get into her shadow like she did to Kurama? Will that work? I need to distract the witch.~

Scarlet was starting to get tired. Natalia managed to slice one of her legs as she tried to dodge. However, she stopped abruptly and Natalia was startled for a second. That was all Scarlet needed. She threw a shadow smoke bomb and seemingly disappeared.

~She is in her shadow now. I have melted shadows before in flames..I will try that. Hopefully it will cause enough distraction.~

Hiei started to raise his energy and he engulfed himself in flames. Natalia was looking around the room carefully, but was getting more frustrated because she could not find Scarlet.

"Where did your little whore go?" Natalia screamed at Hiei. "Powering up now will not help you."

~Good, she has no idea where she is.~

_Scarlet's POV_

~She wore me out with all that dodging. I am a little shocked she doesn't know this technique, but I will take it. Time to make her pay.~

Natalia's shadow began to move, as Scarlet reached to grab her around the neck. She was able to get a good hold and started choking her.

"What! What is going on!?" Natalia screamed. Scarlet was struggling to keep hold of her. She managed to pull out a dagger, but dropped it on the floor. Natalia was trying to move, but Scarlet was able to stay with her because of her shadow.

"How did you do that!?" Natalia half screamed, as she kicked the dagger away from her. She was struggling to stay conscious from the choke hold. Scarlet got another dagger out and plunged it into the first place she could get to, which happened to be Natalia's neck. There was an awful scream, and Scarlet came out of her shadow. ~How is she still able to stand?~

Breathing heavily, Natalia staggered, but said, "That was quite the impressive technique." She fell to one knee on the floor, coughing. By this point, Hiei had burned through the shadow substance on his legs and was free.

Clapping was heard from behind them. ~What is he applauding for? This isn't a show for his amusement.~

"Well done. I can see that your training now exceeds what it was back when you were with the guild." Arrow said as he got up out of his chair and walked over toward the group. "Even the fire demon has some tricks."

Scarlet and Hiei stayed silent and watched him closely.

"I have no more use for you, Natalia." He said, as he went to stand over her.

"Master, I have failed you, but I know I can finish this after I rest a few minutes." Natalia begged with panic in her eyes.

Arrow held up his hand to silence her, but with the other hand formed a sword.

"Master, please don't! …." She cried, but he shoved the sword completely through her chest. Hiei pulled Scarlet closer to his side.

"What kind of person are you!?" Scarlet yelled.

Arrow gave her a cocky look, then stated, "I have no use for incompetent fools. Besides, I have found quite the gifted replacement."

"I know you are not referring to me." Scarlet growled.

"I am referring to you, and your….friend." he smirked.

"It will be a cold day in hell, before we join you." Scarlet growled.

Arrow raised a brow, "I don't think you will be so cocky after I am through with you. You will submit to me."

Out of nowhere there was an explosion up in the balcony area. ~What is going on now?~

"What did I tell you guys about missing out on the action?" it was Yusuke's voice. He came out of the smoke, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara.

"It seems you have more friends. How rude of them to interrupt us." Arrow said with amusement.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Yusuke asked while the three of them got closer to Scarlet and Hiei.

"Where are my manners? My name is Arrow." He claimed as he bowed slightly. ~Seriously? You are being polite now?~

Hiei's eyes lit up when he saw Kurama had his katana. Kurama threw it over to him and he unsheathed it, ready for action.

"Alright, Arrow, who are you and why did you kidnap these two?" Yusuke demanded as he pointed in Hiei and Scarlet's direction.

"Let us just say, I have a connection to Scarlet, and I couldn't stay away. However, I must take my leave now." Arrow said plainly as he threw up a shadow smoke bomb. The explosion not only filled the room with smoke, it sent the group flying backwards. Hiei jumped up quickly and prepared to strike, but Arrow had disappeared.

"He sure knows how to make an exit." Kuwabara mumbled. "Scarlet, are you alright?" He was closest to her and he held out his hand to help her up.

"I am fine Kuwabara." She took his hand and stood looking around the room for any sign of Arrow.

Kurama spoke then, "Scarlet, what did he mean by having a connection to you?"

"Well, you aren't going to believe this, but that psycho is the grand master of the guild, and just so happens to be my grandfather." Scarlet said.

All three of them had surprised looks on their faces. It took a minute for that information to sink in. Yusuke was the first to speak, "You had no idea?"

"If I knew, do you think I would've ended up with you guys?" Scarlet remarked. "We found out he is the one responsible for the death of my family."

"He had his own son killed? Why?" Yusuke asked.

"For loving my mother." Scarlet said sadly.

"How did you find us fox?" Hiei asked changing the subject.

"We had a difficult time actually. Koenma had to get the information out of that prisoner, Layla?" he said looking at Scarlet for confirmation. She nodded for him to continue.

"Layla knew the general location of this base. We were able to narrow it down once we could sense energy signatures." Kurama finished. ~I better make sure Koenma does what he said he would for Layla. She may have saved our lives.~

"Was that Arrow guy the one that brought you two here?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, that would be Natalia. She was another guild leader, but Arrow disposed of her as soon as he thought he had no use for her." Scarlet growled at the memory.

Hiei was starting to stagger a little. Scarlet gave him a knowing look. Kurama picked up on it and said, "You have lost a great deal of blood, Hiei. We need to get back to Koenma."

_Koenma's Office_

….. "So, yes, he is my grandfather." Scarlet finished telling Koenma all the details.

"It is indeed an unexpected outcome. I am relieved that you are all alright. The others told me about you being kidnapped at the temple. You will all have to be moved, since it is now compromised territory." Koenma sighed.

"Where are you going to send us now?" Kuwabara chimed in.

"I have a place in mind. However, once you are there, you will not be able to leave until Arrow is found. I suggest you all take care of your family matters, then report back here immediately." Koenma said. " I am giving you 2 hours."

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed out to tend to their families. 2 hours was not a long time. Scarlet left his office and went into the hospital wing where Hiei was being treated. She chuckled as she heard him yelling.

"Baka onna, if you do not get away from me...!" she heard him yell. A nurse rushed by her as she turned into his doorway.

"You are supposed to be resting, not terrorizing the staff." She chuckled more.

"I do not want to be treated like a child. I will heal fine on my own." He growled.

Scarlet sighed, "Those injuries are not to be taken lightly. You could have easily been killed if…" She stopped, remembering what Arrow had said.

Hiei sighed and leaned back in his bed. Scarlet went to sit in the chair beside him.

"Koenma is relocating us. We will not be able to leave the new place until this whole thing is over." Scarlet explained.

"Hn" he mumbled.

"You know, your extensive vocabulary astounds me." She commented.

He just gave her a look. They sat in silence for a while. Then Yukina came into the room. She gave Scarlet a mischievous smile as she passed her to go to Hiei. ~Really? Rub it in why don't you…~

"I can heal you and get you out of here faster." Yukina offered.

"Hn" was all Hiei said, but he nodded. Yukina's hands started to glow as she went to work. After a few minutes, she was breathing heavily.

"Im sorry, but that is all I can do right now." Yukina panted slightly.

With concern in his eyes, Hiei said, "You should not exhaust yourself for me."

"Well, if you two didn't fight all the time, I would have no use for my healing ability." She smiled.

Hiei sent a quick glare over to Scarlet, who couldn't help but smile and shrug.

"I have to go. I will see you both at our new place. Koenma is going to take me there soon." Yukina said. She gave Scarlet another quick smile before she left.

"I still blame you for putting ideas in her head." Hiei said in a low voice.

"Believe me, I did not put them there. She could just see what neither of us refused to." Scarlet smirked.

"Yea, and what was that?" he asked.

"That you were crazy about me." She said playfully.

Hiei scoffed, but smirked in return. ~Hmm, lets see if we can play this up a bit.~ Scarlet got out of the chair and leaned over close to Hiei's face.

"Admit it." She whispered.

"I have nothing to admit." He smirked. They were both staring into each other's eyes. Her's were starting to change to silver.

"Why do your eyes do that?" he asked off topic.

"Change? They do that with my mood. If I am excited or something like that, they turn bright silver. If I am angry, they turn dark grey to light silver. Normal is just grey." She explained.

"I see. So, you are excited right now?" he smirked again.

"Or something like that." She said, "Now, are you going to admit it."

"Like I said, I have nothing to admit." He said stubbornly. ~So stubborn..~

"Hmm." She mumbled. "Maybe Kurama would be interested." She started to lean back up, but he grabbed the back of her neck. She was staring back into his red eyes.

"That is not funny, onna." He said softly.

"Well, I am the type of girl that needs to know if she is wanted. I don't think you can handle that." She said.

"Handling you would never be a problem." He mumbled as his eyes scanned her body suggestively.

Scarlet smirked again. "I was an assassin, but even I have some morals."

"That is hard to believe." He scoffed.

"Believe what you will, but you will never have me unless I find you worthy as a mate." She said as she ran her fingertip down his neck.

"Challenge accepted." He smirked again.

Scarlet was a little surprised, but she smiled at him. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"No. I am promising you. When this is all over, you will be mine Scarlet." He whispered. Scarlet shivered slightly when he said her name. ~Things are getting too hot in here. I need to get out.~ She started to lean up again, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

"Where do you think you are going?" he breathed.

"Uh, to find Koenma." She studdered. ~I do not have control over this anymore. Not good.~

"Hn" he smirked. ~Now he is getting cocky.~

He let go of her and mumbled, "We have company." ~Yes!~

Koenma and Yukina walked in. They both had weird expressions when they saw Scarlet standing over Hiei. Scarlet stood straight up.

"Are we leaving now?" she asked.

Koenma shook his head slightly and his expression returned to normal, "Yes, the doctor has released Hiei as long as he takes it easy."

"Alright, where are we going?" she asked.

"I am not saying the location out loud. You will find out when we are there. Remember, you cannot leave once you are there. Are you both ready?" Koenma warned.

Scarlet and Hiei exchanged a short glance, then both of them nodded. Koenma had them follow him to his office after Hiei got out of bed. There was a portal waiting.


End file.
